our little angel
by pandamwuchan
Summary: 1 pertanyaan dari putri mereka membuat Athrun dan Cagalli harus kembali teringat akan masa lalu. kepedihan akan masa lalu memang begitu menyakitkan. akankah hidup mereka menjadi bahagia, ketika seseorang yang tidak diinginkan kembali muncul dalam memory dan hidup mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our Little Angel

Pair: Athrun Zala / Cagalli Yula Athha

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/drama.

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

chapter 1

Suatu pagi yang indah di kediaman Zala. Seorang gadis mungil bersenandung kecil sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja, memperhatikan sesuatu yang nampaknya begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Leona"

Gadis mungil itu pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati ibunya sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sedang apa sayang?". Sapa Cagalli pada bidadari kecilnya saat ia menghampirinya.

"Leona sedang menatap cermin, ibu". Ucap Leona.

"Lalu?"

Leona pun kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah foto.

"Ibu...", sambil melihat wajah ibunya, Leona memberikan foto yang ia genggam di tangannya pada ibunya.

"...mengapa Leona tidak mirip Ayah?".

Cagalli terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir bidadari kecilnya. Sedikit shock atas ucapan Leona, Cagalli pun memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan, sepertinya masih ada yang ingin di sampaikan oleh bidadari kecilnya.

"Ngh, lalu... Leona juga tidak mirip Ibu". Gadis kecil itu pun terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Cagalli pun kemudian tersenyum, sepertinya ia paham dengan keadaan putrinya. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Leona sering terlihat menyendiri, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Cagalli pun langsung membelai lembut rambut putrinya, "Kata siapa? Apa Leona tidak lihat, jika Leona memiliki mata indah yang sama seperti ibu?"

"Ta-tapi, Leona memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dari Ayah dan Ibu-...",

Leona pun mulai menangis dan menatap ibunya dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan, "-apa Leona ini anak Ayah dan Ibu?".

Mendengar pertanyaan Leona, Cagalli pun tersenyum getir dan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil putrinya. Dibelainya rambut 'hitam' Leona.

"Mengapa bertanya seperti itu sayang?".

"Ha-habisnya, teman-teman Leona di-di sekolah berkata, Leona tidak mirip dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Da-dan mereka bilang mungkin Leona bukan anak ibu".

"Ssst...". Ditatapnya putri tercintanya itu, dan ia pun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Sampai kapanpun, Leona adalah putri Ibu dan Ayah. Dan selamanya Leona akan menjadi putri Ibu yang paling manis". Dikecupnya kening Leona. Dan Leona pun berhenti menangis, ia tersenyum pada Ibunya, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Hm, Leona adalah putri Ibu dan Ayah"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Cagalli menatap sendu langit malam dari balkon kamarnya. Entah mengapa, perkataan Leona padanya tadi pagi membuatnya menjadi risau, hingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan suami nya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Rupanya kau disini, pantas saja tidak ada yang menyambutku pulang". Ucap Athrun yang menghampiri Cagalli. Ia pun berdiri disamping Istrinya. Terlihat, bahwa Istrinya kini sedang dilanda kegundahan.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu risau, sayang?''. Tanyanya sembari merangkul pundak Cagalli.

"Oh Ath, ini mengenai Leona". Cagalli pun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Athrun.

"Hm.. Memang ada apa dengannya?"

Cagalli pun langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya, "Dia bertanya, apakah dia anak kita...",

Athrun pun mulai mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan cagalli.

"...sungguh Ath, aku sangat takut". Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Athrun pun kembali merangkul Cagalli kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah Cagalli, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi Ath, bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Leona tahu akan semuanya, tentang siapa ayahnya... dan kau". Cagalli pun menangis dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Tenanglah Cagalli, bagaimanapun juga. Bukankah Leona adalah putri kita yang kita jaga bersama, dan aku adalah ayahnya". Athrun mengusap-usap punggung Cagalli dengan lembut, menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Andai saja, semua ini tidak terjadi. Aku merasa begitu bodoh dan bersalah padamu karna _membiarkannya _menyentuhku dan a-aku tak sanggup untuk melawan"

"Sudahlah Cagalli, jangan mengingat hal-hal yang sudah berlalu". Ucap Athrun dengan sedikit kepedihan di hatinya.

Masa lalu. Ya, Mereka berdua tersakiti oleh masa lalu. Begitu suram, hingga mengubah segalanya, termasuk pada putri mereka, Leona.

To be Continue

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Another story from me, konflik masih belum jelas, but... mind to Read and Review this story?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Preview : Leona pun kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah foto. "...mengapa Leona tidak mirip Ayah?". Cagalli terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari bibir bidadari kecilnya. "Tapi Ath, bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Leona tahu akan semuanya, tentang siapa ayahnya... dan kau". Cagalli pun menangis dalam pelukan suaminya.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Chapter 2

"Lepaskan aku... Apa yang kau lakukan... Hentikaaaan...". Cagalli meronta saat seseorang mulai membaringkannya secara paksa diatas tempat tidur.

"Kumohon hentikan... Ada apa denganmu?". Cagalli mulai menangis dan ketakutan ketika lelaki itu mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan hendak menyentuhnya.

"HENTIKAAAAN-..."

"Cagalli... Cagalli, ada apa denganmu sayang?". Athrun berusaha membangunkan Cagalli, ketika ia mendengar Cagalli berteriak histeris disampingnya.

Ternyata mimpi buruk...

Cagalli akhirnya membuka matanya, terlihat raut wajahnya yang sangat kacau. Ditambah lagi dengan air matanya yang keluar disaat ia bermimpi. Dan dilihatnya Athrun yang saat ini menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Dengan segera Cagalli bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung memeluk erat suaminya sambil menangis.

Athrun yang merasakan tubuh Cagalli bergetar dengan napas yang terengah-engah mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Ada apa sayang?", Tanya nya dengan lembut pada istri tercintanya.

"Kau mendapat mimpi buruk?".

Cagalli akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Athrun.

"Aku...aku melihat _dia _di mimpiku. Da-dan kejadian malam itu, aku sangat takut".

Athrun menghapus air mata dari wajah Cagalli kemudian mengecup lembut keningnya. Dibawanya kembali tubuh Cagalli kedalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah... Aku ada disini, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Semua itu sudah berlalu Cagalli". Ucap Athrun seraya memandang langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya.

Entah mengapa malam ini, langit terasa begitu hampa tanpa adanya bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya. Sama seperti hati Athrun yang kembali suram melihat keadaan Cagalli malam ini, membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu...

Dan tentang _orang itu _...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Leona yang kini tengah duduk di meja makan, terlihat sedang mengamati wajah Ayahnya dengan seksama.

Athrun yang merasa dirinya diamati oleh putrinya sedari tadi akhirnya menatap putrinya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa dari tadi melihat Ayah seperti itu Leona?".

Ucapan Athrun menyadarkan Leona akan sikapnya barusan.

"Aaa, tidak...tidak apa-apa Ayah. Hanya saja, Leona merasa Ayah terlihat tampan pagi ini". Ucap Leona dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Athrun melihat Leona yang sepertinya salah tingkah itu, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Me-mengapa Ayah tersenyum?". Tanya Leona begitu ia mendapati Ayahnya tersenyum padanya.

"Karena jarang sekali Leona berkata seperti itu pada Ayah". Ucap Athrun sambil meminum teh hangat nya.

Leona menjadi semakin salah tingkah.

Hendak ia membalas perkataan Ayahnya itu. Namun perhatian mereka berdua tiba-tiba teralih pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut.

"Kau sudah bangun?". Ucap Athrun ketika Cagalli berjalan mendekati meja makan.

"Hm, begitulah". Cagalli langsung duduk di kursinya yang berada di sebelah Athrun. Dan Athrun memberikan segelas teh hangat padanya untuk ia minum.

"Ibu telat bangun, bukannya ibu sudah berjanji kalau pagi ini mau membuatkan makanan kesukaan Leona". Sergah Leona pada Cagalli.

Cagalli baru ingat, kalau ia memang memiliki janji pada putrinya. Ia pun menautkan kedua tangannya di hadapan wajahnya, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada Leona karena sudah melanggar janjinya.

"Maafkan Ibu yah, Ibu lupa. Ibu janji besok akan ibu buatkan".

"Huu, lagipula, tumben sekali Ibu bangun terlambat dengan wajah kusut begitu, seperti orang yang sedang kecewa saja. Ya kan Ayah?". Canda Leona, yang ternyata membuat Cagalli menjadi bungkam. Leona tidak mengetahui, jika Ibunya memang memiliki sedikit kekecewaan di hidupnya.

Hh, Athrun menghela napas sejenak melihat kondisi Cagalli pagi ini, rupanya dia masih kepikiran tentang kejadian semalam.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya ke sekolah Leona. Ayo ucapkan salam pada Ibu". Athrun berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil jas serta tas nya yang ada di meja makan.

Leona pun mengikuti Ayahnya, bergegas mengambil tas sekolahnya dan menghampiri Cagalli. "Ibu, Leona pergi dulu ya". Senyum Leona pada Cagalli, namun tak direspon sedikitpun oleh Cagalli.

"Ibu?". Panggil Leona sekali lagi pada Ibunya. "Aaa, i-iya... Ada apa sayang?".

Leona menatap Cagalli dengan penuh keheranan.

"Hh, Cagalli. Kami pergi dulu". Ucap Athrun yang membungkukkan badannya lalu mengecup kepala Cagalli kemudian berjalan menuju keluar, diikuti oleh Leona dibelakangnya. "Dadah Ibu".

Cagalli tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada putri tercintanya. Setelah suami dan putrinya sudah keluar dari ruang makan Cagalli lalu merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto kecil yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

"Seperti orang yang sedang kecewa ya?". Cagalli tersenyum pahit mengingat perkataan putrinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

O.O.O.O,O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_"Cagalli, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku... Sungguh aku tidak sadar waktu itu"_

_"Su-sudahlah, ti-tidak apa, sungguh. Aku sudah melupakannya kok"_

_"Meski kau berkata begitu aku-",_

_"Sudah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus pergi"_

_"Cagalli..."_

Cagalli segera membuka kedua matanya dan bangkit dari meja makan seraya memijit-mijit dahinya. Lagi-lagi ia tertidur dan bermimpi, sekelebat memory yang seharusnya sudah ia lupakan kini muncul lagi dalam ingatannya. Membuatnya sakit kepala saja. Hh, baru saja rasanya Athrun dan Leona pergi, lagi-lagi Cagalli teringat akan masa lalunya.

Bagaikan kaset rusak yang diputar ulang oleh pemutarnya, Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menghapus ingatan itu, lalu berjalan menuju ruang kamarnya dan mengambil handphonenya, sepertinya ia butuh konsultasi dengan seorang sahabat dekatnya.

"Halo, Luna..."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Dan itulah mengapa kami sangat bahagia, karna Ayah dan Ibu menyayangi ku sepenuh hati". Ucap Leona mengakhiri cerita singkatnya di depan kelas.

Hari ini para murid ditugaskan untuk menceritakan sedikit tentang keluarga mereka. Awalnya Leona sangat senang dan bersemangat menceritakan tentang orangtua kebanggaannya, namun kesenangan itu berakhir ketika salah seorang dari temannya bertanya padanya.

"hai Leona, apakah yang disana itu Ayah dan Ibumu?", Tanya seorang murid dengan menunjuk kearah gambar yang dipegang oleh Leona.

"Mengapa kau tidak mirip dengan orangtuamu?''.

DEG... Lagi-lagi pertanyaan seperti itu...

"Ya, tidak mirip yah"

"Benar, coba lihat rambutnya"

"Iya tidak ada miripnya"

Terdengar samar suara bisik-bisik di kelas tersebut, ya, mereka saling berbisik mengenai ketidak miripan Leona pada orang tuanya. Membuat Leona menjadi bisu seketika, terdiam seribu bahasa melihat teman-temannya semua sedang membicarakannya.

Bahkan, Leona hampir menangis dibuatnya.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sepulang sekolah, dengan diantar oleh bis sekolah, Leona segera turun dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Dengan langkah yang cepat Leona berjalan menuju kearah kamarnya. Dan saat ia melewati ruang keluarga...

"Leona, kau sudah pulang?". Tanya Cagalli ketika ia mendapati putrinya sudah berada dirumah.

Leona tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya, melainkan ia menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, lalu kemudian ia mengambil selembar kertas dari tas nya, dan dirobeknya kertas tersebut. Dengan mata yang mulai berair, Leona melempar kertas itu ke lantai.

"Ibu... Sebenarnya siapa aku ini?", Ucap Leona yang sedang menahan tangisnya

"Mengapa? mereka selalu saja bertanya... Mengapa Leona TIDAK MIRIP Ayah dan Ibu...",

Cagalli sontak terdiam mendengar dan melihat Leona yang akhirnya menangis. "Leona tidak suka jika selalu ditanya seperti itu, kenapa tidak Ibu katakan saja sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Leona...". Ucap Leona disela-sela tangisnya dan Leona pun menggenggam rambut hitam miliknya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Leona...". Panggil Cagalli namun tidak digubris sekalipun oleh Leona.

"Ada apa Cagalli?". Tanya Luna yang datang dari arah ruang keluarga dan menghampiri Cagalli setelah mendengar teriakan Leona.

Tapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luna, Cagalli berjalan memunguti kertas yang dirobek oleh Leona, dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat gambar sebuah keluarga yang dibuat oleh Leona.

Gambar itu kini telah rusak.

Cagalli akhirnya menoleh ke arah Luna, ia mulai menangis lagi. "Luna... Bagaimana ini...". Ucap Cagalli seraya memegang potongan kertas yang telah rusak itu.

To be continue

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sory, kalau ceritanya terkesan lambat dan sangat rada dipaksa, aneh #plaak -.-''

terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca dan mereview. :) . Segala kekurangannya mohon dimaklumi, monggoo... XD

chap selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang masa lalu caga :)

okeh... Se you next time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Preview: Entah mengapa malam ini, langit terasa begitu hampa tanpa adanya bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya. Sama seperti hati Athrun yang kembali suram melihat keadaan Cagalli malam ini, membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu|"Seperti orang yang sedang kecewa ya?". Cagalli tersenyum pahit mengingat perkataan putrinya.|"Mengapa kau tidak mirip dengan orangtuamu?''|Cagalli akhirnya menoleh ke arah Luna, ia mulai menangis lagi. "Luna... Bagaimana ini..."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Chapter 3

Luna membawa Cagalli menuju kamarnya, setelah ia melihat Cagalli menangis sembari memegang potongan kertas.

Luna memang kurang mengerti dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia yang tadinya diminta Cagalli untuk datang ke rumahnya, karena Cagalli saat ini sedang ada masalah. Dan saat ia berada di rumah Cagalli, tepatnya berada di ruang keluarga seorang diri setelah Cagalli meninggalkannya pergi beberapa menit, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan seorang anak kecil yang membuatnya harus beranjak dari tempatnya dan melihat keadaan di sana.

Tapi Luna yakin, Cagalli pasti akan menceritakan padanya. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di dalam kamar Cagalli, Luna kemudian menyuruh Cagalli untuk duduk tenang sejenak di kasurnya. Terlihat wajah Cagalli yang sangat kacau dengan mata yang sembab karena menangis.

"Jadi..." Luna menggantungkan ucapannya, menunggu respon yang akan diberikan Cagalli.

Cagalli memandang Luna dengan pandangan yang begitu sedih, "Luna, aku ragu apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada Leona atau tidak."

Terlihat bahu Cagalli yang mulai bergetar lagi. "Cagalli..." Luna menyentuh pundak Cagalli dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"A-aku, tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa, Luna. Aku se-sedih sekali melihat Leona mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi disatu sisi, aku sangat takut jika ia akan merasa kecewa padaku." Cagalli meremas bajunya. Tangannya mulai bergetar.

Melihat itu, Luna lalu menggenggam tangan Cagalli. Luna sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Cagalli saat ini. Menjadi seorang Cagalli yang tegar memanglah tidak mudah, tapi ia yakin, Cagalli pasti bisa melewatinya, mengingat begitu banyak masa-masa sulit dan pahit yang dialaminya.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Flashback: 9 tahun yang lalu**

Cagalli berlari secepatnya di bandara, ketika dilihatnya seseorang tiba. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Cagalli lalu berteriak memanggil namanya, membuat orang itu menoleh ke arah Cagalli yang sudah melompat ke arahnya. Dengan reflek, orang itu pun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menangkap Cagalli.

"KIRA..." Cagalli memeluk erat kakaknya yang sudah lama ia nantikan kepulangannya dari London.

"Lama tidak bertemu Cagalli. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kira pun terlihat memeluk tubuh adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Lama mereka berdua melepas rindu, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memanggil Kira dengan lembut dari arah belakang.

"Kira, siapa gadis ini?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang pinknya yang tergerai dengan sangat indah. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah pada Cagalli.

Kira lantas melepaskan pelukannya pada Cagalli dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, Cagalli, perkenalkan ini Lacus Clyne kekasihku. Dan Lacus, ini Cagalli Yula Athha, adik kembarku."

Lacus mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Cagalli. Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Cagalli."

"Ya, senang juga bertemu denganmu Lacus-san."

"Mengapa kalian menyandang nama keluarga yang berbeda?"

"Hm, itu karena, orangtua kami meninggal selagi kami bayi, dan kami diadopsi oleh keluarga yang berbeda. Kami baru bertemu saat menempuh pendidikan di SMA yang sama. Waktu itu Cagalli terlihat masih sangat polos." Ucap kira yang kemudian tertawa kecil, mengingat masa-masa SMA mereka.

Dengan cepat Cagalli menginjak kaki Kira, "Huh, dan wajahmu terlihat sangat bodoh saat kau baru mengetahui jika aku ini adik kembarmu."

Lacus lalu tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua saudara kembar ini. Mereka terlihat sangat lucu.

Kira kemudian tersadar, jika ia kembali ke Jepang tidaklah sendiri. Ia kemudian memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang ikut bersamanya dari London.

"Cagalli, perkenalkan, ini teman-temanku saat aku berada di London."

"Hai, aku Dearka Elsman, salam kenal manis." Ucap lelaki berambut blonde itu sambil tersenyum, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Cagalli, yang kemudian mendapatkan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Jangan menggoda gadis lain, ketika pacarmu ada disini bodoh." Ucap seorang gadis yang di ketahui namanya adalah Miriallia Haw.

"Ah, maaf mir sayang. Aku lupa kau ada di sini."

"Dasar genit, maaf yah. Orang ini memang sedikit gila bila bertemu dengan seorang gadis."

Cagalli tertawa mendengarnya, sungguh pasangan yang aneh, tapi tawanya mendadak berhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang lelaki yang berdiri di belakang Kira. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

_Indah..._

Itulah kesan pertama Cagalli begitu ia melihat mata lelaki itu. Mata merah, semerah batu ruby yang berhasil membuat Cagalli terdiam beberapa menit, hanyut dalam imajinasinya.

"Hei, Cagalli jangan diam saja, perkenalkan, yang berdiri dibelakangku ini adalah Shinn Asuka."

Shinn melangkah maju dan mengahampiri Cagalli untuk bersalaman. Lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bertemu. Membuat Cagalli sedikit memerah.

"Shinn Asuka, salam kenal." Ucap Shinn dengan wajahnya yang cuek namun masih terus menatap wajah Cagalli.

Rambut hitam yang membingkai indah wajahnya, serta mata merahnya yang begitu menghipnotis pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Shinn Asuka...

_'Aku jatuh hati padanya'_

**Flashback: off**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Cagalli membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ditatapnya Luna yang setia menungguinya sedari tadi. Ternyata ia tertidur lagi.

"Apa aku tertidur?"

"Ya begitulah Cagalli."

"Berapa lama?"

"Kurang lebih 2 jam."

"Hh, kenapa tak kau bangunkan aku Luna?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena memang sepertinya saat ini kau perlu tidur. Tidakkah kau lihat wajahmu sendiri, lusuh dan tak bersemangat."

"Kau tahu, lagi-lagi aku bermimpi tentangnya. Saat kami pertama kali bertemu."

Luna terdiam, ditatapnya wajah Cagalli yang terlihat lusuh. Kemudian, Luna menggenggam kembali tangan Cagalli.

"Cagalli..."

"Aku takut Luna," Cagalli membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Aku takut... jika aku terus bermimpi tentangnya."

Luna merengkuh tubuh Cagalli yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku pikir kau membencinya, Cagalli."

"Aku memang membencinya, Luna."

"Cagalli..."

"Aku sangat bingung dengan diriku sendiri saat ini, Luna. Semenjak Leona bertanya padaku, aku terus saja kembali teringat padanya." Cagalli memegangi kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Itu sebabnya kau takut? Kau takut jika terus mengingatnya kau akan kembali teringat pada perasaan lama mu padanya?"

Cagalli menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku takut jika aku terus mengingatnya aku jadi semakin membenci diriku sendiri dan juga... puteri ku."

Cagalli terdiam sembari memutar kembali kenangan lamanya. Sebuah kenangan yang menyakitkan hatinya.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Flashback on**

Cagalli saat ini sedang duduk di tepi pantai sambil menangis. Hari itu, benar-benar hari terburuk didalam hidupnya. Ia merasa sangat kecewa, lantaran seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi dan sangat ia nanti kehadirannya, malah datang kembali dengan membawa seorang wanita.

_3 hari yang lalu_

_Cagalli terlihat sangat shock begitu melihat Shinn yang baru saja keluar dari bandara dengan seorang gadis yang memeluk lengannya dengan manja dan berjalan menghampirinya._

_"Hai Cagalli, lama tak berjumpa. Kau tampak sehat ya."_

_"Ngh... Ya, te-terima kasih Shinn. Oh ya, dimana Kira?" Cagalli masih saja sibuk memperhatikan gadis yang memeluk lengan Shinn._

_"Kira masih berada di dalam bandara. Apa kau kemari sendirian?"_

_Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk sebuah mobil yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Aku bersama Athrun. Shinn, siapa?" Cagalli bertanya sambil menatap gadis itu._

_"Oh iya, maaf sebelumnya karena aku tidak memperkenalkannya padamu. Karena tahun lalu dia memang tidak ikut ke Jepang."_

_"Tak apa Shinn. Jadi..."_

_"Perkenalkan, ini Stellar Loussier, pacarku."_

_Apa... Pacar?_

_Cagalli terdiam, shock dan bingung hendak berkata apa. Haruskah ia senang? Sedih? Atau marah karena tidak diperkenalkan sebelumnya. Mengingat Shinn tidak pernah menceritakan apapun mengenai kekasihnya ketika ia sedang bersama Cagalli. Membuat Cagalli merasa begitu bodoh selama ini, karena menunggu seseorang yang tidak pernah memikirkannya, bahkan mencintainya pun tidak._

_"Salam kenal, aku Cagalli Yula Athha... teman dekat Shinn." Cagalli terlihat mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut hangat oleh Stellar._

_"Stellar Loussier, panggil saja aku Stellar. Karena teman Shinn juga teman Stellar."_

_"Baiklah Stellar. Selamat datang di Jepang, semoga liburanmu berjalan indah."_

"Aaaaaarrrgghh... bodoh... bodoh... bodoh," Cagalli menendang-nendang pasir di bawahnya lalu ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu... Cagalli, kau memang gadis bo-"

"Cagalli..."

Cagalli segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Athrun yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

_Sial..._

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" Cagalli menghadap Athrun dengan wajah yang sangat sinis.

"Hh, bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh ayolah Cagalli. Aku sebenarnya tahu kenapa kau berada di tempat seperti ini sekarang."

Cagalli mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Ternyata memang susah menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, terlebih pada Athrun.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Pergilah Ath, saat ini aku tidak ingin berbicara pada-"

"Kau patah hati kan?"

"...?"

Athrun berjalan mendekati Cagalli. Disentuhnya pundak Cagalli, "Aku tahu kau sedang patah hati karena kemarin lusa Shinn membawa pacarnya."

"D-dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku melihat raut wajahmu yang begitu masam dalam perjalanan pulang setelah dari bandara."

Cagalli merenung beberapa detik. Benar juga... Cagalli mungkin lupa jika ia sudah lama bersama Athrun. Semua sikap dan segala tentang Cagalli, Athrun pasti sudah sangat kenal dan tahu jelas orang seperti apa Cagalli itu. Cagalli pun teringat jika beberapa hari ini ia memang bersikap lain dari biasanya.

Mungkin yang lain termasuk Kira tak akan menyadarinya, tapi Athrun... Athrun pasti akan langsung mengetahui penyebab perubahan sikap Cagalli.

"Lalu, kau mau aku bersikap seperti apa sekarang?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kau jujur dengan sikapmu yang terlihat begitu menutupi."

"..."

"Jika kau menangis, aku akan bersedia meminjamkan bahuku untukmu."

Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan kesal dan ditepisnya tangan Athrun yang sedari tadi bertengger di pundaknya. Cagalli lalu berjalan melewati Athrun.

"Jangan bodoh, aku tak akan menangis semudah it-" Ucapan Cagalli terhenti begitupun dengan langkahnya, ketika dirasakan Athrun sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan berbohong lagi Cagalli."

_Tes..._

Perlahan air mata Cagalli bermunculan dari kedua matanya yang indah, diiringi oleh isakan kecil yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak menangis Athrun... aku ti-tidak menangis." Ucapnya disela tangisannya. Membuat Athrun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, karena aku menyayangimu."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**1 bulan kemudian...**

Cagalli terlihat begitu uring-uringan di kasurnya. Lalu ia mengambil handphone nya dan membaca sekali lagi pesan yang dikirim Athrun padanya semalam.

_'Selamat malam Cagalli-ku... Jangan lupa mimpikan aku'_

Cagalli lalu melempar handphone nya ke sampingnya. "Dasar genit, mencoba untuk merayuku ya."

Dihelanya napasnya sejenak. Bila mengingat-ngingat sebelumnya, dimana Athrun dengan blak-blakan menyatakan perasaannya disaat Cagalli sedang patah hati.

_Terlalu..._

Menyatakan perasaan disaat hati terasa sangat kacau. Terdengar seperti mencuri kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Tapi, bukan seperti itu juga, karena mendengar penuturan dan pengakuan Athrun saat itu, sepertinya Athrun memang telah lama menyimpan perasaannya pada Cagalli, namun tak pernah ada keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Terlebih lagi saat Cagalli pernah datang dan berteriak padanya jika ia sedang jatuh cinta.

_"Athrun... Aku jatuh cinta pada salah satu sahabat Kira." Dengan penuh semangat Cagalli berlari menghampiri Athrun yang sedang duduk di taman._

_"Lalu?" Athrun terlihat bersikap santai dalam menanggapi perkataan Cagalli, meski tanpa sadar ia mencengkram botol minumannya sendiri._

_"Ya, tentu saja aku jatuh cinta. Memang mau apa lagi Ath?"_

_"Hh, maksudku dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta?"_

_"Hm, begini namanya Shinn Asuka, apa kau mengetahuinya? Ia salah satu sahabat Kira juga, sama sepertimu Ath."_

_Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya."_

_"Huh, seandainya kau tahu, aku ingin bertanya tentangnya padamu. Kau tahu Ath, wajahnya tampan sekali, hatiku jadi cenat-cenut, kyaaa haha." Cagalli menjadi sangat girang, lalu ia memegang kedua pipinya yang terlihat memerah, membuat Athrun membuang muka ke arah lain._

Bodoh...

Cagalli menepuk-nepuk wajahnya berkali-kali mengingat betapa bodohnya ia dulu. Mendambakan Shinn dihadapan Athrun yang selama ini menyukainya, pasti sudah sangat membuat Athrun sakit hati. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Athrun selama ini karena ia membuat Athrun menjadi sedih. Tapi tidak ketika Cagalli mencoba memberikan penawaran yang cukup membuat hati Athrun senang.

_Sebulan yang lalu, sehari setelah Cagalli patah hati._

"_Hei, Cagalli... Tidak apa-apa jika kau tak ingin menjawabnya. Tapi jangan menghindariku terus." Athrun berjalan mengikuti Cagalli yang terus saja melangkah dengan cepat di depannya._

_"Aku tidak menghindarimu, kau saja yang selalu mendekatiku."_

_"Makanya jangan bersikap seperti itu bodoh, kau aneh sekali sejak saat itu." Athrun menarik pergelangan tangan Cagalli, membuat tubuh mereka mendekat satu sama lain._

_"A-ath..." Cagalli memerah menatap Athrun dari dekat._

_"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Mulai menyukaiku ya?"_

_Cagalli memukul perut Athrun dengan cukup kuat sehingga Athrun melepas genggamannya pada tangan Cagalli._

_"Bodoh, aku ti-tidak mungkin-"_

_"Ayo katakan yang sebenarnya, Cagalli-chan."_

_"Tidak..."_

_"Ayo, jujurlah. Daripada kau menginginkan hal yang terlalu jauh, bukankah lebih baik menginginkan apa yang berada didekatmu?"_

_"Cukup Ath, aku tau kau sedang menyinggungku."_

_"Haha, aku tak bermaksud demikian Cagalli."_

_"Lalu apa ha?"_

_"Jadilah pacarku..."_

_Lagi-lagi Cagalli memerah, sepertinya Athrun tidak akan menyerah kali ini, setelah kejadian itu, kejadian dimana Cagalli sedang patah hati karena Shinn._

_"Hentikan Athrun, itu tidak lucu..."_

_"Aku tidak sedang melucu, jadi... apa jawabanmu?"_

_"Apa saat ini kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Sorot Cagalli menampakkan keseriusan ketika ia menatap Athrun._

_"Tentu saja..."_

_Cagalli memutar bola matanya dan mendesah._

_"Hh, baiklah aku akan menjadi pacarmu, dengan 1 syarat, ku beri kau waktu 1 bulan. Buat aku lupa dengan semua perasaan ku pada si bodoh itu dan jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi... jika gagal, aku akan langsung berhenti menjadi pacarmu!"_

_Konyol..._

_Tapi Athrun tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penawaran yang diajukan Cagalli. " 1 bulan? Tidak terlalu sulit. Baiklah, aku terima penawaranmu Cagalli-chan."_

"Gyaaaaaaa...". Cagalli mendadak histeris ketika ia teringat ucapannya pada Athrun.

Bagaimana tidak, jika setelah hari itu Cagalli pun menjalin hubungan percobaan dengan Athrun, yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Tapi setidaknya hari-harinya yang suram pun kembali berwarna semenjak ia bersama Athrun. Karena Athrun selalu setia menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi, membuatnya tertawa dan merasa nyaman, ia merasa begitu senang dengan semua tingkah Athrun. Sebulan menjalani hubungan konyol bersama Athrun, membuat Cagalli sadar, sepertinya Cagalli mulai mencintai sahabatnya itu dengan tulus. Meski ia sedikit memiliki rasa pada Shinn.

Drrrt..drrttt...

Cagalli mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar, mungkin sebuah pesan dari Athrun. Ia lalu membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk di handphone nya. Namun mendadak Cagalli membulatkan matanya begitu ia membaca pesan itu. Membuatnya segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju keluar.

"Shinn..."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Cagalli merasa napasnya tercekat, begitu ia mendapati kabar dari Kira yang mengatakan bahwa Shinn mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas semalam. Ia segera menuju rumah sakit tempat Shinn berada saat ini.

"Kira..." Cagalli menghampiri kira dan teman-temannya yang saat ini berdiri diruang operasi. Terlihat Lacus sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Kira, dan Miriallia yang terduduk lesu disamping Dearka.

Lalu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Kira melepaskan pelukannya dari Lacus dan menghampiri dokter tersebut, menanyakan kabar seseorang yang tengah berada di dalam sana. Tapi, reaksi yang ditunjukkan dokter membuat tangis Lacus semakin menjadi, bahkan wajah Kira juga terlihat sangat shock.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

Cagalli merasa lututnya sedikit melemas. Rasa takut mulai menghampiri hatinya. Mungkinkah Shinn?

Didekatinya Kira, dipegangnya kedua bahu Kira. "Apa yang terjadi pada Shinn? Dimana dia? Apa dia meninggal?"

Kira menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa kira?" Suara Cagalli terdengar bergetar.

"Shinn tidak apa-apa Cagalli, dia hanya mengalami luka ringan di kepalanya. Dia saat ini sedang berada di ruangannya"

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang meninggal? Siapa yang berada di dalam sana Kira?"

"Stellar..."

"..."

"Yang berada di dalam sana adalah Stellar, Cagalli." Kira terlihat mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Stellar meninggal..."

BRUUKK...

Shinn yang baru tiba, terduduk lemas saat ia mendengar ucapan Kira. Membuat Cagalli dan Kira menoleh ke arahnya.

"K-kau bilang apa? Stellar... me-ninggal? JANGAN BERCANDA !"

Shinn mulai berdiri dan berlari menuju ruang operasi, tapi ia berhenti begitu pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang perawat membawa mayat yang tertutupi dengan sehelai kain putih.

Shinn mendekati mayat itu dan secara perlahan membuka kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajah mayat tersebut.

"STELLAAAAAR..."

TBC

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

You know something? Episode yang sedikit nyesek di hati panda, episode waktu Stella mati, beeeh.. Nyesek booo..

Ok, sekian chap 3. Chap depan masih lanjutannya kali =v=''

dan makasih banget buat yg udah review dan membaca fic panda :D . doakan panda yaa, panda mau ulangan semester niiih T.T #depreseh

see you next time

note: setelah ini panda mau buat fic yg ceritanya diambil dari project manga panda. Masih rahasia, semoga kalian berminat baca =v=''


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

* * *

Preview: Cagalli merasa napasnya tercekat, begitu ia mendapati kabar dari Kira yang mengatakan bahwa Shinn mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas semalam|"Kira..."|"Maaf, tapi kami sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."|"K-kau bilang apa? Stellar... me-ninggal? JANGAN BERCANDA !"

* * *

Chapter 4

Suasana pemakaman terasa begitu memilukan. Isak tangis orang-orang yang menghadiri pemakaman tersebut menggema ke angkasa. Tampak Lacus yang sedari tadi terus saja menangis, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kira.

"Stellar..." Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih, ketika menyebut nama sahabatnya.

Kira lalu memegangi pundak Lacus, dan menatapnya, "Ayo kita kembali Lacus. Dearka dan Miriallia sudah menunggu."

Lacus mengangguk pelan, lalu memeluk lengan Kira. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan makam Stellar. Sempat Lacus menoleh lagi ke makam Stellar dan kembali mengeluarkan air matanya...

_Stellar, Shinn tidak datang..._

* * *

"Shinn... sudah cukup!"

Cagalli segera mengambil botol minuman keras dari tangan Shinn.

"Jangan minum lagi," Ucap Cagalli dengan menatap pilu wajah Shinn.

Shinn, saat ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sejak kematian Stellar, Shinn mendadak berubah. Ia menjadi senang merokok, mabuk-mabukan, dan pulang larut malam ke apartemennya, meski luka-lukanya belum terlalu sembuh . Sikapnya kini tentu saja membuat Cagalli merasa sangat khawatir.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pergi... Pergi ke pemakaman."

Shinn menatap tajam Cagalli yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "Untuk apa aku pergi ke tempat suram seperti itu?"

"Shinn, tapi Stellar-"

Shinn langsung menghentikan ucapan Cagalli dengan mencengkram kedua tangan Cagalli dengan kuat.

"CUKUP... Stellar, tidak mungkin berada di sana."

Shinn melepaskan cengkramannya pada Cagalli, dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Kemudian ia mengambil kembali botol minumannya dari Cagalli dan berjalan meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian di taman.

"Shinn...," Cagalli menatap Shinn yang sudah pergi menaiki motor nya. Kemudian dihelanya napasnya sejenak.

Drrrt...drrrtt...

Handphone Cagalli bergetar, menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan untuknya. Cagalli segera mengambil handphone dari tasnya lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, Kira."

_"Cagalli, apa Shinn berada di dekatmu?"_

"Tidak Kira, baru saja dia pergi. Kira, bagaimana keadaan Lacus di sana?"

_"Lacus sudah mulai tenang. Dia terus saja menangis saat berada di pemakaman."_

"Hm, begitu ya. Apa kau akan kembali ke Jepang, Kira?"

_"Sepertinya belum, Cagalli. Lacus masih ingin berada di London."_

"Baiklah Kira..."

_"Cagalli, bisakah kau jaga Shinn saat ini?"_

Cagalli terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Kira.

_"Aku belum bisa kembali ke Jepang. Dan sepertinya Shinn tidak berniat untuk pergi ke London, ia sepertinya belum siap. Bisa tolong kau, lihat keadaan Shinn selagi aku tidak ada di Jepang?"_

Beberapa menit Cagalli merenung. Ia bingung, jika ia harus menjaga Shinn. Dan Cagalli takut ia akan kembali menyukai Shinn, mengingat dirinya sekarang ini sudah bersama Athrun dan bertekad untuk melupakan seluruh perasaannya pada Shinn. Tapi, keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Shinn sangat kacau, dan begitu kesepian.

"Baiklah Kira, serahkan padaku."

_"Terima kasih, Cagalli."_

Cagalli menutup handphonenya. Ia lalu menatap langit di atasnya. Sepertinya, Shinn memang membutuhkan seseorang di dekatnya saat ini. Cagalli lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Namun, baru saja ia keluar dari taman, seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapannya tepat di samping mobil hitam, orang itu menunggunya.

"Athrun...,"

Athrun tersenyum ramah pada Cagalli dan segera menghampirinya.

"Aku mencarimu tadi, ternyata kau ada di taman ini ya."

"Hm, maaf membuatmu harus mencariku."

"Tak apa, Cagalli."

"Athrun...," Cagalli berpikir sejenak. "Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat, aku lapar."

* * *

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sedikitpun dari tadi."

Athrun menatap Cagalli yang terus saja diam tanpa menyentuh makanannya. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen Shinn.

"Ah ti-tidak apa apa Ath. Aku hanya tidak lapar."

Athrun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ha? Bukannya kau yang mengajakku untuk pergi ke cafe ini? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku pergi ke cafe yang belum pernah kau kunjungi."

"Ah, benarkah... aku lupa, ah ayo, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini."

Cagalli segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan diikuti Athrun di belakangnya. Athrun terlihat beripikir sesaat, lalu tanpa sengaja ia menatap sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang lumayan besar. Sepertinya ia tahu penyebab Cagalli bersikap seperti ini.

"Ingin mengunjungi seseorang?" Athrun segera memegang tangan Cagalli dan berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin menjenguk seorang temanmu?"

Cagalli terlihat begitu bingung dengan ucapan Athrun. Tapi kebingungannya itu pun lenyap, ketika Athrun menunjuk sebuah bangunan tinggi yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka. Itu apartemen Shinn.

"Mau ke sana?"

Athrun berjalan sambil memegang tangan Cagalli. Namun, Cagalli dengan segera menarik tangan Athrun dengan kedua tangannya, agar Athrun berhenti sejenak.

"U-untuk apa pergi ke sana Ath?"

Athrun lalu menatap Cagalli, "Kau tidak berniat untuk melihat keadaan Shinn saat ini?"

"Ta-tapi Ath, kau..." Cagalli menundukkan kepalanya, jemarinya sedikit bergetar dan Athrun merasakan hal itu.

Athrun akhirnya memeluk Cagalli di tengah ramainya orang orang yang beralu lalang di tempat itu. Membuat Cagalli sedikit memerah karena malu dengan sikap Athrun yang memeluknya di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

"Kenapa denganku, Cagalli?"

Cagalli lalu melepaskan pelukan Athrun padanya, "Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku..."

"Tidak apa apa Cagalli, lagipula bukankah kau masih jadi pacarku. Ini sudah melewati batas waktu yang kau berikan loh." Athrun tersenyum lembut ke arah Cagalli, membuatnya semakin memerah.

Cagalli menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, mungkin ia memang tidak boleh merahasiakan apapun pada Athrun mengenai rasa khawatirnya pada Shinn dan juga permintaan Kira padanya untuk menjaga Shinn, Cagalli kemudian berjalan sambil memegang erat tangan Athrun.

"Bodoh..." Ucapnya dengan sedikit menahan senyum.

Mereka berdua pergi menuju apartemen Shinn.

* * *

"Shinn... Apa kau ada di dalam?" Cagalli mengetuk pintu apartemen Shinn berulang kali, namun tak mendapat jawaban dari dalam.

"Sepertinya Shinn tidak ada, Cagalli."

Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan pandangan sedih, "Kalau begitu, pergi kemana dia?"

Athrun mendesah pelan melihat tatapan Cagalli yang membuatnya sedikit merasa cemburu dan takut, "Apa kau tau tempat tempat yang sering dikunjungi Shinn? Kita bisa mencarinya di sana."

Cagalli terdiam sejenak, dan sempat terpikirkan olehnya jika Shinn mungkin saja pergi untuk mabuk-mabukkan lagi.

"Athrun, ada satu tempat yang aku pikirkan, tapi aku tak berharap jika Shinn berada di sana." Cagalli menggigit ibu jarinya menandakan bahwa ia sedang dilanda kebingungan.

Athrun lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Cagalli, "Kalau begitu, ayo... Tunggu apa lagi, Cagalli."

Mereka berdua segera pergi dari apartemen Shinn dan menuju sebuah tempat.

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata ruby nya kini terlihat meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Matanya berkali-kali menatap dan menyusuri seluruh ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini.

Kemudian, matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terletak tak jauh di atas mejanya. Foto itu, menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde serta mata magentanya yang begitu indah, tersenyum sambil memeluk sebuah boneka panda.

Melihat figur yang terpampang di foto itu, membuat lelaki itu sedikit terhenyak dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Sekelebat memory indah pun terputar kembali dalam ingatannya, tentang gadis pujaannya tersebut. Disaat mereka pertama kali bertemu, memulai pertemanan yang akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Menjalani hubungan bersama Stellar selama 2 tahun ini, sungguh membuatnya sangat bahagia. Tapi dibalik kebahagiaan, tentu saja ada kesedihan. Stellar kini pergi meninggalkannya. Sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang menimpanya malam itu, membuatnya harus meringis kesakitan ditinggal Stellar.

Meski begitu, dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, dirinya masih belum bisa menerima semuanya. Ia hanya menganggap semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk yang sebentar lagi akan sirna, jikalau dirinya sudah terbangun.

"Stellar... Belum mati."

* * *

Cagalli dan Athrun kini sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Cagalli. Seharian penuh mereka mencari Shinn, namun tak kunjung juga mereka temukan. Entah menghilang kemana Shinn saat ini, membuat perasaan Cagalli bergejolak tak karuan karena begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Shinn.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Cagalli. Beristirahatlah, ini sudah malam, besok kita akan mencarinya lagi."

Athrun mengelus-elus lembut kepala Cagalli.

"Hm... Baiklah, terima kasih Athrun... Karena sudah mau menolongku mencarinya."

"Tak apa..."

"Ath," Cagalli menggigit ibu jarinya lalu sedikit melirik ke arah Athrun.

"Apa... Kau marah padaku?"

Athrun diam sejenak, menatap Cagalli yang sekarang ini kembali menundukkan kepalanya dari Athrun. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Athrun merasa sedikit cemburu. Lelaki mana yang tidak akan cemburu bila pacarnya mengkhawatirkan lelaki lain, apalagi lelaki itu pernah menjadi pujaan di hati pacarnya. Tapi, Athrun berusaha meredam egonya, agar ia tidak melukai perasaan Cagalli yang saat ini sedang bimbang.

"Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu saat ini Cagalli." Athrun memeluk Cagalli dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Athrun..."

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Karena aku akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, meski aku harus merasa sedikit cemburu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah marah padamu."

Cagalli terharu mendengar ucapan Athrun. Cagalli lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Athrun. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki Athrun di sisinya. Cagalli bersumpah dalam hatinya, ia akan selalu menjaga perasaannya untuk selalu berada di sisi Athrun.

Athrun melepas pelukannya pada Cagalli dan kemudian mengecup lembut kening Cagalli.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam, Cagalli."

"Hm, hati hati di jalan Ath."

Athrun memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah Cagalli.

Cagalli memandangi mobil Athrun yang sudah pergi menjauh dari pandangannya. Waktunya ia untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun, saat hendak memasuki rumahnya, lagi lagi handphone Cagalli bergetar. Rupanya sms dari Kira.

**From : Kira**

**Cagalli, aku mencoba menghubungi Shinn, namun tidak ada jawaban darinya. Bisa tolong kau lihat keadaannya di apartemennya saat ini? Maaf jika sudah merepotkanmu, tapi aku sangat khawatir.**

Cagalli mendesah pelan. Hh, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja Kira mengirim sms nya pada Cagalli. Cagalli membatin, Athrun sudah pergi. Tidak mungkin ia harus menguhubungi Athrun lagi dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali.

Cagalli lalu membalas sms dari Kira dan segera pergi menuju ke apartemen Shinn seorang diri, meski hari sudah malam dan sepertinya akan turun hujan.

**To : Kira**

**Baiklah, aku akan segera mengecek keadaannya di sana. Tidak perlu khawatir. Akan ku hubungi kau nanti.**

* * *

"Shinn... Apa kau ada di dalam? Ini aku Cagalli." Cagalli mengetuk pintu apartemen Shinn beberapa kali.

Tok... Tok...

"Shinn..."

Tidak ada jawaban...

Cagalli melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 11.30 malam. Apa sebaiknya ia pulang saja. Tapi langit terlihat begitu gelap tanpa adanya bintang bintang. Suara gemuruh terdengar di langit sampai akhirnya hujan pun turun membasahi bumi.

"Hh... Bagaimana ini?" Cagalli mengeluh pelan. Dan disandarkannya tubuhnya ke pintu apartemen Shinn.

Klek...

"Eh?"

Cagalli terkejut dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pintu apartemen Shinn. Ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"Apa, dari tadi siang pintu ini tidak terkunci?" Cagalli bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dibukanya pintu apartemen Shinn, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Terlihat ruangan apartemen Shinn begitu gelap. Cagalli berusaha mencari tombol lampu untuk menyalakan lampunya. Namun, terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam kamar Shinn.

Cagalli segera menuju kesana dan mendapati Shinn yang tengah meringkuk di atas kasurnya dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu kamar yang sedikit redup.

"Shinn..."

Cagalli segera menghampiri Shinn. Ia pun duduk di dekat Shinn. Hendak ia menyentuh pundak Shinn, namun tangannya langsung dicengkram Shinn dengan kuat.

"Shinn..." Cagalli sedikit meringis kesakitan. Cengkraman tangan Shinn semakin kuat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Cagalli terdiam mendengar ucapan Shinn. Merasa iba dengan Shinn saat ini. Shinn yang malang...

Shinn bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung menggenggam erat tangan Cagalli. Ia juga membungkukkan badannya, air matanya jatuh mebasahi tangan Cagalli yang ia genggam dengan erat. Shinn menangis...

"Ku mohon, tetaplah disini. Di sisiku..."

Cagalli masih saja membisu melihat keadaan Shinn. Ia lalu menyentuh kepala Shinn, ingin menenangkan Shinn yang saat ini sedang menangis. Namun, sedetik kemudian Cagalli merasa sangat shock dengan sikap Shinn.

Shinn memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Dengan segera Shinn membaringkan tubuh Cagalli di atas kasurnya. Membuat Cagalli terkejut dan begitu ketakutan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Shinn selanjutnya.

"Shinn apa ya-"

Ucapan Cagalli terhenti ketika Shinn membekap mulutnya. Shinn juga mengunci seluruh pergerakan Cagalli sehingga Cagalli merasa sangat sulit untuk bergerak. Shinn lalu mensejajarkan kepalanya di samping telinga Cagalli.

"Aku mencintaimu... Stellar..." bisik Shinn yang kemudian langsung mencium bibir Cagalli.

"Hmmpp..." Cagalli merasa sedikit pusing ketika Shinn menciumnya. Bau menyengat alkohol menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciumannya. Shinn mabuk...

Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia langsung mendorong Shinn, sehingga Shinn melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hh...hh... Shinn, ada apa denganmu? Kau mabuk. Ini aku Cagalli, Shi-hmmp."

Lagi lagi Shinn menciumnya dengan paksa. Membuat Cagalli meronta dan berusaha menjauhkan Shinn darinya. Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia sangat ketakutan saat Shinn secara paksa mulai menyelipkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Cagalli.

"Hentikan... Shinn..." Cagalli memohon meski Shinn sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan semuanya. Shinn merasa, hanya Stellar lah yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Shinn lalu dengan beringas membuka kancing baju Cagalli satu persatu. Tanpa disadarinya Cagalli sudah sangat ketakutan dan berusaha menjauhkannya. Tapi apa daya, emosi dan ego sudah melenyapkan logika Shinn.

Sampai akhirnya Cagalli tak kuasa lagi menahan semuanya, ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar Shinn menghentikan aksinya. Tapi suara hujan meredam suara teriakannya yang terdengar begitu pilu.

Berkali-kali Cagalli memohon pada Shinn untuk menghentikan tindakannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia juga meneriakkan nama seseorang... Seseorang yang saat ini tidak ingin ia kecewakan.

"Athrun... tolong aku..."

* * *

Athrun terbangun dari tidurnya, ketika ia mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia melihat Cagalli dimimpinya. Ya, Cagalli yang sedang menangis di dalam mimpinya.

Mendapat mimpi seperti itu, sungguh membuat Athrun menjadi sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Cagalli saat ini. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya.

Pukul 02.00 dini hari

Dan dilihatnya jendela kamarnya yang basah itu. Sepertinya tadi turun hujan.

Athrun lalu mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Cagalli, namun tidak ada respon. Mungkin Cagalli sudah tidur, pikirnya yang hendak kembali untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi hati Athrun berkata lain, perasaannya menyuruhnya untuk terus mencoba menghubungi Cagalli. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Cagalli. Hingga akhirnya sebuah sms masuk kedalam handphonenya.

**From : Cagalli**

**Ada apa Ath? Kau tidak bisa tidur? Hh, tidurlah. Aku saat ini baik baik saja. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.**

Sms dari Cagalli membuat Athrun merasa sedikit lega. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Aku belum bertanya mengenai keadaanmu... Mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak khawatir, Cagalli."

Dengan yakin Athrun menduga, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Cagalli.

TBC

* * *

aaaarrrghhh, kenapa Shinn melakukan itu dengan Cagalli *tereak kesetanan

Shinn: kau yang buat author bodoh.

Panda: aaah iya yah, panda lupa

Athrun: Author sialan... *datang bawa revolver* beraninya loe bikin pacar gue begini.

Panda: maaf, tapi ini tuntutan skenario yang ada di pikiran panda T.T

Athrun: tiada maaf bagimu *bunuhPanda*

hh, gyaaaaa... Sumimasen buat para fans Caga, ato Shinn, ato Athrun lah, karena panda tega buat mereka jadi begini -.-

tapi apa boleh buat... #bacoked

Hm, sekian chap 4... arigatou kepada yang sudah membaca dan mereview :)

setelah ini panda mau hiatus (sebentar saja koook, cuma untuk menghadapi uas)

bagi yang review login, udah panda bales lewat PM ok XD...

see you next time


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

Previous: _Stellar, Shinn tidak datang..._|Ia hanya menganggap semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk yang sebentar lagi akan sirna, jikalau dirinya sudah terbangun.|"Stellar... Belum mati."|"Aku belum bertanya mengenai keadaanmu... Mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak khawatir, Cagalli."|Dengan yakin Athrun menduga, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Cagalli.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Cagalli merasakan mual yang sangat hebat, ia memegangi perutnya, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan segera.

"Cagalli, kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku baik baik saja, Luna," sahut Cagalli dari dalam kamar mandi.

Luna mendesah pelan, jujur saja ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Cagalli. Sudah hampir 1 bulan Cagalli tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Ya, sudah hampir 1 bulan sejak malam itu.

_Tok... Tok..._

_Dengan lemas, Luna bangkit dari tidurnya menuju pintu apartemennya, ia sempat melirik jam dindingnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 malam. Siapa yang datang bertamu malam malam begini. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan..._

_"Luna..."_

_Luna jatuh terduduk begitu dirasanya seseorang langsung memeluknya._

_"Cagalli!?" Luna sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini._

_Tubuh Cagalli yang basah kuyup karena di terpa oleh hujan. Dan... Ia juga menangis, bahkan pakaian yang ia kenakan juga tak terkancing dengan sempurna._

_"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

_Cagalli tak menjawab pertanyaan Luna. Yang ia lakukan hanya menangis, sembari memeluk Luna._

"Ini sarapanmu, Cagalli." Luna meletakkan semangkuk bubur di atas meja makan, ketika ia melihat Cagalli sudah keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Hm..." Cagalli terlihat begitu lemas tak bersemangat.

Cagalli lalu duduk di kursinya, mengambil sebuah sendok, mulai memakan bubur buatan Luna. Namun, baru saja satu sendok bubur masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tiba tiba ia merasa mual lagi.

"Cagalli," ucap Luna dengan khawatir saat melihat sahabatnya itu kembali memasuki kamar mandi.

Ini sudah yang ke-tiga kalinya Cagalli pergi ke kamar mandi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Luna segera menyusul Cagalli ke dalam kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan... Ya Tuhan... Cagalli!"

Luna segera menghampiri Cagalli yang sudah merosot ke bawah. Wajah Cagalli juga terlihat sangat pucat. Luna berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dan kembali lagi pada Cagalli.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

* * *

"Ini merupakan sebuah kabar gembira. Jadi, dimana suaminya, nona?"

"Suami?" Pandangan Luna terlihat begitu abstrak mendengar ucapan dari dokter yang memeriksa kondisi Cagalli.

"Maksud anda apa, dokter?"

Sang dokter menghela napas sejenak, melihat wajah Luna yang menampakkan kebingungan, sepertinya ia tahu bahwa apa yang telah terjadi, bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan. Dokter itu kembali menghela napasnya, dan menatap Luna dengan pandangan yang cukup serius.

"Dia sedang mengandung. Dan usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 2 minggu lebih."

Dengan cepat Luna menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Mustahil... Bagaimana bisa Cagalli hamil? Apa Athrun pelakunya?

Luna masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tapi, mengingat kejadian malam itu. Mungkin saja bila hal itu telah terjadi. Bukankah Athrun adalah kekasih Cagalli. Dikepalnya tangannya, Athrun sudah keterlaluan. Luna lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, mohon undur diri dari hadapan sang dokter. Dan pergi menuju keluar ruangan.

* * *

BRAAK...

Luna memasuki apartemennya dengan begitu kesal, diikuti oleh Cagalli di belakangnya. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Seharusnya saat ini Cagalli sedang berada di ruang perawatan, namun karena dirinya menolak untuk dirawat. Dokter hanya bisa memberinya suplemen dan vitamin untuk menjaga kehamilannya.

Luna menatap Cagalli yang sudah duduk di sofanya.

"Katakan padaku, Cagalli... Kau berbohong kan tentang kejadian malam itu?"

Cagalli tidak menatap wajah Luna dan tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya, ia hanya bisa diam menunduk, merasa sangat bersalah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bilang, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Ayah angkatmu. Tapi...," Terlihat air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata Luna, merasa iba dengan Cagalli, "...kau hamil, Cagalli!"

Cagalli akhirnya menangis, sungguh ia sangat bingung. Cagalli lalu memegang tangan Luna, meski kini tangannya bergetar.

"Luna..."

"Katakan padaku! Apa Athrun yang sudah melakukannya? Ia tidak ingin bertanggung jawab?" suara Luna terdengar begitu emosional.

"Bukan! Athrun tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini, Luna."

"Lalu siapa, Cagalli?" Luna melepaskan pegangan tangan Cagalli padanya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku akan mencari lelaki itu dan memberi pelajaran."

"Jangan..." dengan segera Cagalli menahan Luna.

"Anak ini... Bukan anak Athrun." Cagalli merasa begitu sesak di dadanya, mengucapkan kata kata itu entah mengapa membuatnya begitu merasa tersiksa.

Karena anak ini adalah anak dari '_lelaki'_ itu.

* * *

"Jadi, dia belum juga pulang sampai sekarang? Hm, baiklah... Besok aku akan kembali lagi kemari."

Dengan perasaan hampa, Athrun beranjak pergi dari hadapan rumah Cagalli. Ia memasuki mobilnya, dan menatap pagar rumah Cagalli.

Cagalli...

Athrun memacu mobilnya. Sebenarnya kemana perginya Cagalli? Athrun merasa sangat kebingungan. Karena sudah hampir 1 bulan ia tidak dapat menghubungi Cagalli. Tepatnya setelah kejadian malam itu. Mengapa... Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Tidak mungkin Cagalli pergi menghilang secara tiba tiba seperti itu.

Bahkan sampai ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Saat bertanya pada Kira tempo hari, Kira juga menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa apa mengenai Cagalli. Tentu saja, karena Kira masih berada di London saat ini. Dan Kira panik luar biasa, saat mengetahui Cagalli menghilang. Kira hampir saja melapor pada pihak kepolisian, namun Athrun menahannya.

Karena Athrun merasa, ini merupakan kesalahannya. Dan ia bertekad untuk menemukan Cagalli sendiri. Lama Athrun berpikir. Ia lalu teringat akan 1 hal. Shinn Asuka.

Benar, Shinn mungkin akan menjadi kunci untuk mengetahui keberadaan Cagalli. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan selama ini. Benar benar bodoh, batinnya.

* * *

Tok... Tok...

Athrun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartemen Shinn. Ia berharap, ia akan menemukan Cagalli. Sebulan lamanya Cagalli pergi, itu cukup membuatnya menjadi gila. Dan ia sudah merasa, bahwa ia sudah menghubungi semua teman teman terdekat Cagalli. Bertanya tentang keadaan gadisnya yang telah menghilang, meski ia tak kunjung juga mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Shinn, apa kau ada di dalam?"

Lama sekitar 10 menit Athrun berada di depan pintu apartemen Shinn. Namun, Shinn tak kunjung keluar. Hingga seorang ibu ibu paruh baya keluar dari pintu apartemen yang berada tepat di samping apartemen Shinn.

"Apa kau mencari lelaki yang tinggal di dalam sana?"

"Hm, saya mencarinya. Anda tahu dimana sekarang ini ia berada?"

"Oh, lelaki itu baru saja pergi dengan membawa koper besar. Sepertinya ia akan pergi jauh."

Athrun tertegun, pergi? Apa Shinn akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke London, setelah sekian lama menetap di Jepang karena ketidaksiapannya dalam menerima kematian Stellar? Kalau begitu, Athrun harus segera mengejarnya, sebelum Shinn benar benar pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

* * *

"Jadi, itu yang telah terjadi padamu?"

Cagalli menjawab pertanyaan Luna dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Athrun tidak tahu hal ini? Kau sembunyi darinya, dan juga orang tuamu bahkan Kira?"

Cagalli mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pasti cukup gila, Cagalli. Bagai-"

"Aku tidak pantas untuknya, Luna. Dan aku rasa, inilah yang terbaik."

"..."

"Sejak kejadian itu, aku merasa aku tidak pantas lagi untuknya. Aku harus segera pergi menjauh darinya. Mengenai ayahku, dia sedang pergi tur keluar negeri untuk bisnisnya selama 1 tahun, dan Kira, dia masih berada di London, dan aku yakin itu. Jadi tidak masalah, jika aku tidak pulang untuk sementara waktu."

"Cagalli, tapi bagaimanapun Athrun pasti akan mencarimu. Ia bisa saja menghubungi Kira, dan memberitahu tentang keadaanmu. Kau sudah membuat banyak orang menjadi khawatir."

"Maka dari itu aku datang ke sini, Luna. Mereka tidak akan menemukanku."

Luna memandang Cagalli yang masih menundukkan wajahnya itu. Ia menghela napasnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian di ruang tengah. Mendengar pengakuan Cagalli, membuatnya sadar akan satu hal. Sebenarnya ia dan Cagalli saat ini tidak jauh berbeda.

Karena Luna juga pernah melarikan diri, setelah adiknya Meyrin Hawk bunuh diri, lantaran telah diperkosa lelaki tak dikenal, setelah pulang berkemah bersamanya. Luna yang shock, memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Jepang untuk sementara waktu, karena ia tidak siap. Tidak siap menatap wajah ibunya yang waktu itu meratapi makam adiknya dengan penuh kesedihan. Ia merasa begitu tak berguna sebagai kakak.

Setelah lama pergi, Luna akhirnya kembali lagi ke Jepang untuk menata kehidupannya yang dulu pernah hancur. Dan di saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Cagalli. Mereka berdua lalu bersahabat. Selama bersahabat, Cagalli seringkali bercerita mengenai dirinya. Jadi tidak heran jika Luna selalu tahu. Siapa orang tua Cagalli, kakak Cagalli, dan kekasih Cagalli.

Luna kenal dengan semua orang terdekat Cagalli, namun tidak sebaliknya. Banyak dari orang orang terdekat Cagalli yang tidak mengenalinya. Karena Luna tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya ketika bersama Cagalli. Jadi, tentu saja jika keluarga dan juga kekasih Cagalli, Athrun Zala, tidak akan menemukan Cagalli. Meski sudah menghubungi semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Cagalli.

* * *

Athrun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Entah mengapa, disaat ia merasa sudah sangat dekat dengan Cagalli. Nyatanya ia malah harus terpisah sangat jauh dari Cagalli.

"Aku harus mencarimu kemana lagi, Cagalli?"

Air mata pun menetes. Athrun benar benar merasa sangat kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya.

_"Aku, akan kembali ke London. Aku sudah terlalu lama pergi dari Stellar. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan seperti ini, meratapi kematiannya. Stellar, pasti akan sedih jika aku terus seperti ini. Makanya, aku ingin kembali ke London."_

_Shinn menatap Athrun sembari tersenyum sedih. Sebenarnya Shinn cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Athrun yang secara tiba tiba. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Athrun bertanya mengenai Cagalli. Jujur, Shinn juga tidak tahu dimana Cagalli saat ini._

_Shinn lalu menatap jam tangannya, sudah saatnya ia pergi._

_"Baiklah, Athrun. Aku harus pergi. Dan, mengenai Cagalli. Mungkin sebenarnya ini juga merupakan kesalahan terbesarku yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi, aku berjanji, suatu saat aku pasti akan datang menemuinya meminta maaf padanya atas kesalahanku, dan berterima kasih, karena sudah membuatku tersadar. Meski aku melukainya."_

_Shinn pun pergi meninggalkan Athrun._

Hh, jujur saja. Athrun tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Shinn padanya. Tapi ia yakin, sesuatu telah terjadi antara Cagalli dan Shinn, dan ia tidak mengetahui apa itu.

Tapi yang jelas, ia tidak boleh menyerah untuk menemukan Cagalli. Karena, siapa lagi yang akan mencari Cagalli selain dia.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

Drrt...drrrrt...

PonselAthrun bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnyadan membaca _emal _yang masuk kedalamnya.

Sebuah _email _tidak dikenal. Tapi, isi pesan yang dikirim tersebut, membuatnya menghentikan mobilnya dengan segera. Ternyata, jarak antara dirinya dan Cagalli, sudah mulai mendekat.

* * *

"Cagalli, kau istirahat saja di sini. Aku mau pergi ke apotik untuk membelikanmu suplemen tambahan dari resep dokter tadi, ok." Luna berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengambil jaketnya, ia menghampiri Cagalli sebentar.

"Hm, baiklah. Hati hati, Luna."

Luna mengangguk pelan. Ia menuju pintu apartemennya dan keluar, meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian diruangan yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu.

Lalu selang beberapa menit, setelah Luna pergi. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar.

"Luna, kau sudah kembali? kenapa cepat sekali, katanya mau ke apotik."

Dengan lesu Cagalli menuju pintu, membukanya...

BRAAK...

Cagalli menutup pintunya kembali. Keringat pun mengucur dari tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bahkan lidahnya pun kaku.

Kenapa? Kenapa Athrun ada di sini...

TBC

* * *

at the backstage

Cagalli: aku kok jadi mengenaskan begini yah -.-''

Athrun: ya, kenapa aku juga dibuat begitu kasihan juga disini.

Luna: dan, aku terlihat seperti kakak yang kejam Q.Q

Meyrin: aku mati bunuh diri O.o'' di*tiiiiit* , aaaarrgghh. Author, gila

Shinn: ya, peranku juga sedikit disini =.=

Kira: mending Shinn, daripada aku, cuma mampang nama doang =_= *ketok kepala author*

panda: yak, baiklah, silahkan tuliskan keluhan anda disini anak anak -.-'' ckkckckc

All: *lempar panda pake layar kompu*

gyaaaaaa... Sumimaseeenn, apa ini... Ckckck, apa yah, au ah, panda juga bingung, hahaha *geplaked* ngebut banget yah alurnya,,, sengaja, soalnya panda tak mau berlama-lama di masa lalu *hajar*

yooosh, akhirnya udah selesai juga chapter 5 XD yeeeey *sorak*

tapi ini belum tamat looo *emang belom*

daaan, kisah flashback panda akhiri sampai sini. Chap depan kita kembali ke masa depan cagalli :)

makasih yaaa, buat yang ripiu dan baca... Yang ripiu login, udah panda bales lewat PM kok... Dan bagi yang tidak paham, ingin bertanya. Tanyakan saja langsung sama panda :) . Lewat ripiu, PM atau twiter(bagi yang mau saja) juga bisa kok XD

See you next time XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **lumayan panjang(?) dan siapkan mental membacanya -_- *ketok pake palu*

Previous of flashback: Luna segera menghampiri Cagalli yang sudah merosot ke bawah.|"Dia sedang mengandung. Dan usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 2 minggu lebih."|"Jangan..." dengan segera Cagalli menahan Luna.|"Apa kau mencari lelaki yang tinggal di dalam sana?"|Dengan lesu Cagalli menuju pintu, membukanya... BRAAK...|Kenapa? Kenapa Athrun ada di sini...

**OUR LITTLE ANGEL**

.

.

BY. PANDAMWUCHAN

CHAPTER 6

Cagalli mengantar Luna menuju pintu rumahnya. Hari sudah malam, dan Luna memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya karena ia sempat mendapat telepon dari suaminya, Rey Za Burrel. Rey mengatakan jika anaknya, si kembar Alison dan Alicia sedang menangis mencarinya.

"Maaf, Luna. Karena aku, kau jadi harus pulang malam," ucap Cagalli sembari membukakan pintu untuk Luna.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Cagalli. Aku selalu ada untukmu, jadi jangan sungkan."

"Ta-tapi, aku tetap minta maaf. Sepertinya aku jadi banyak merepotkanmu selama ini."

Luna menjitak pelan kepala Cagalli, "Bodoh, bicara apa kau? Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu," Luna tersenyum sesaat.

"Kau sudah kuanggap, seperti adikku sendiri."

Kali ini giliran Cagalli yang menjitak kepala Luna.

"Bodoh, meskipun kau selalu melindungiku layaknya seorang kakak. Tapi tetap saja aku yang lebih tua dibandingkan kau."

Luna tertawa mendengarnya. Memang benar, jika Cagalli lebih tua setahun darinya. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa, malah Luna yang bersikap lebih dewasa ketimbang Cagalli. Luna lalu menggapai pipi Cagalli, dan mencubitnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Cagalli."

Cagalli termenung sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum meski matanya saat ini masih sedikit sembab. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hehe, jika aku melihatmu seperti ini lagi, aku akan mencubit pipimu sampai lepas." Cubit Luna, hingga Cagalli sedikit meringis.

"Iya... Iya, aku akan tersenyum," Cagalli melepaskan tangan Luna di pipinya, "Jadi, apa aku harus jujur padanya?"

Luna tersenyum dan memegang pundak Cagalli.

"Itu tergantung padamu. Kau yang memutuskan, bagaimanapun dia adalah anakmu dan Athrun, kalian yang membesarkannya, jadi kalianlah orang tuanya. Tidak perduli sekelam apa masa lalumu, pikirkanlah masa depan, Cagalli."

Cagalli memeluk tubuh Luna dengan erat, "Hm, terima kasih Luna. Akan kucoba untuk tidak memikirkannya."

"Ya, begitulah seharusnya, Cagalli."

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Cagalli berjalan menuju kamar Leona setelah ia mengantar kepergian Luna di depan rumahnya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di dekat pintu kamar Leona. Pukul 08.30 pm. Ternyata lama juga Luna berada di rumahnya, hanya untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Cagalli jadi merasa begitu merepotkan Luna.

"Sayang..."

Cagalli memasuki kamar anaknya. Kini kamar Leona terlihat begitu gelap, dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya malam yang menembus melalui jendela kamarnya. Cagalli mendekat ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ingin mendekap anaknya, namun ia terkejut melihat Leona yang tertidur dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Meski hanya diterangi cahaya malam, Cagalli bisa dengan jelas melihatnya.

_'Apa dia menangis seharian?'_

Pandangan Cagalli seketika menjadi sendu. Prihatin dengan kondisi Leona yang begitu bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Bertanya mengenai siapa dirinya, memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan bila sudah mengetahuinya? Bukankan lebih baik Leona tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Tapi, keadaan sekitarnyalah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Menuntut penjelasan akan siapa dirinya, yang tidak mirip sama sekali dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Tangan Cagalli hendak membelai lembut rambut Leona, namun terhenti karena tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat dengan Shinn. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, ia masih saja mengingatnya. Sial baginya.

_'Kenapa kau tidak mirip denganku saja?'_

Bergetar, tangan Cagalli bergetar. Tak sanggup untuk menyentuh rambut hitam Leona. Terlalu mengingatkannya dengan Shinn. Bila dilihat-lihat wajah Leona juga lebih banyak mirip Shinn.

_'Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia anakmu, Cagalli.'_

Seakan berdebat dengan pikirannya. Cagalli menjadi kikuk sendiri. Ia juga berkeringat, dan bergetar. Sesusah itukah menyentuh anaknya sendiri? Dengan memberanikan diri, Cagalli mencoba untuk tidak menyangkut pautkan kemiripan anaknya dengan Shinn. Tangannya pun mencoba untuk menggapai Leona.

"Cagalli..."

Pergerakannya terhenti, Cagalli menoleh ke arah pintu, ketika ia mendengar suara Athrun memanggilnya. Athrun sudah pulang! Dengan segera ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Leona seorang diri di kamar.

Dan saat Cagalli sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Leona membuka kedua matanya dan memandang langit dengan begitu kepedihan.

"Kau bahkan tidak membelaiku, ibu."

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Cepat-cepat Cagalli menghampiri Athrun yang sudah memasuki rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Cagalli sembari menyambut tas dan jas Athrun.

"Hm, begitulah. Hari ini cukup melelahkan di kantor." Athrun menyentuh pundak Cagalli, ingin memberikannya sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Tapi ia mengurungkannya sejenak, melihat wajah Cagalli.

"Kau... Tidak... Tidak apa." Athrun mengecup singkat kening Cagalli dan menuju ke dalam.

"Kau ingin mandi dulu? Biar ku siapkan air hangatnya."

"Hm, tidak usah. Kau beristirahat saja, sepertinya kau kelelahan hari ini." Athrun tersenyum pada istrinya lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sebenarnya Athrun tahu jika Cagalli pasti habis menangis. Terlihat dari matanya, meski sembabnya sudah mulai menghilang. Tapi Athrun masih bisa melihatnya. Athrun menghela napasnya.

Lalu Athrun menuju kamar Leona. Ia ingin melihat anaknya itu sebelum tidur. Sungguh, Athrun merasa kangen dengan Leona. Karena sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak ada memberikan ucapan selamat tidur untuk Leona, karena ia cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk selalu menghampiri Leona sepulang kerja, mencium keningnya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur untuknya.

Athrun membuka pintu kamar Leona. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan gelapnya ruangan kamar Leona. Tumben, biasanya Leona takut gelap. Teringat wajah Cagalli yang habis menangis. Sepertinya, ada kaitannya dengan hal ini.

Athrun melangkah memasuki kamar Leona yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya malam. Ia menghampiri anaknya di dekat ranjang, dan menyalakan lampu tidurnya, lagi-lagi Athrun termenung, karena mendapati wajah Leona yang tertidur dengan air mata yang membekas di pipinya.

_'Apa yang sudah terjadi?'_

Athrun membelai lembut rambut Leona. Lalu mencium keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang. Ayah menyayangimu."

GREP... Athrun terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Leona bangun dan memeluknya erat.

"Hm, Leona juga sayang ayah."

Athrun tertawa sejenak dan melepaskan pelukan Leona darinya, "Mengapa belum tidur, sayang?"

"Leona sudah tidur, tapi terbangun karena ayah," jawab Leona.

Athrun menyeka air mata yang membekas di pipi Leona.

"Leona sayang ayah?"

"Hm...," angguknya dengan pelan.

"Juga sayang ibu?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ditanya malah diam sambil menatap ke bawah. Lama Leona menatap ke bawah, sampai akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat pelan. Tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi kurang nyaman, dengan lembut Athrun memeluk tubuh anaknya, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur."

Leona menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Athrun. Athrun sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus-elus punggung anaknya.

"Mau ayah temani? Ayah akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng untuk Leona," ucap Athrun yang mendapat respon dari Leona.

Terlihat Leona menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hm, ayah... Ceritakan sebuah dongeng indah untuk Leona." pintanya pada Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum lalu di baringkannya Leona, ia juga ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Athrun mengambil sebuah boneka panda yang berada di dekatnya dan menggerakannya ke arah Leona.

"Hai Leonathrin Zala, perkenalkan namaku Panda. Aku akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng untukmu. Dengarkan yaaaa..."

Leona tertawa geli mendengar ayahnya yang memegang sebuah boneka panda lalu menirukan salah satu gaya bicara tokoh kartun favoritnya. Ayahnya memang yang terbaik untuknya.

Dari luar kamar Leona, Cagalli mengamati tingkah Athrun dengan Leona. Ia melihat tangannya sejenak, kenapa ia tidak menyentuh anaknya tadi? Melihat keakraban yang terjalin antara Athrun dan Leona, membuatnya merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal sudah sangat jelas, jika Athrun bukan ayah kandungnya, tapi Athrun terlihat begitu akrab dan menyayangi anaknya.

Sedangkan dirinya? Dia yang ibu kandung, tapi tak sanggup membelai anaknya. Tapi Cagalli, punya alasan tersendiri. Mereka pasti tidak akan paham dengan apa yang dirasakannya, termasuk Athrun.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit lesu, Cagalli pergi meninggalkan kamar Leona.

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Athrun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengusap-usap matanya dan sedikit menguap. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 am. Hh, ia ikut tertidur rupanya saat menemani Leona. Dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati, Athrun turun dari ranjang Leona agar putri tercintanya tersebut tidak terbangun karenanya.

Athrun sempat mengecup kening Leona sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari kamar Leona.

Dengan langkah yang berat, Athrun menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat dirinya yang masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya. Kemeja itu terlihat kusut, lecek dan kumal. Pantas saja tidak begitu nyaman dikenakan. Ia harus mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos tidur yang biasa ia kenakan.

Athrun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, takut jika ia akan membangunkan Cagalli, tapi nyatanya, Cagalli belum juga tidur. Ia melihat Cagalli sedang bersandarkan diri di dekat jendela kamar.

"Sudah malam begini, kenapa kau belum juga tidur, Cagalli?" ucap Athrun sembari menutup pintu kamar, ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Cagalli.

Cagalli hanya memandangnya sesaat, kemudian dialihkannya pandangannya ke langit.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menanyakannya. Tapi, melihatmu seperti ini. Hh, apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Leona?" Athrun membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil kaos tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Tidak ada," ketus Cagalli.

Athrun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia memandang wajah Cagalli dengan raut yang datar.

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kalian berdua menangis?"

Cagalli tetap tak memandang Athrun, ia beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju tempat tidurnya, bersiap untuk tidur. Namun, Athrun memegang lengannya.

"Ceritakan padaku, Cagalli."

"Aku lelah, Athrun." Cagalli melepaskan pegangan Athrun. Namun, Athrun menariknya lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku? Ini berkaitan dengan Leona, Cagalli. Kau harus men-"

"Apa pedulimu?" Cagalli setengah berteriak, terbawa emosi karena pikirannya yang begitu kalut.

Melihat Cagalli seperti itu, membuat Athrun mencengkram tangan Cagalli dengan kuat.

"Aku suamimu!"

"Tapi kau bukan ayahnya Leona."

"Apa?!" cengkraman Athrun menguat di tangan Cagalli, membuat tangan Cagalli memerah karenanya.

"Athrun, kau menyakitiku." dengan paksa Cagalli melepaskan tangannya dari Athrun.

"Kau masih tak mau menceritakannya?" suara Athrun terdengar emosional.

"Aku lelah."

Mendengar jawaban Cagalli. Membuat Athrun kesal. Athrun pun pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Cagalli."

BLAAM...

Athrun menghempas pintu kamar begitu saja. Menyisakan Cagalli yang akhirnya kembali terisak. Kenapa... Kenapa jadi begini?

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Tiiiit... Tiiiiit...

PUK...

Leona bangkit dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara alaramnya berbunyi. Ia juga terkejut, mendapati ayahnya terbaring di dekatnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke ayahnya, menyibak rambut ayahnya yang menutupi keningnya, Leona mengecup pelan kening ayahnya.

Dan kecupan itu membuat Athrun terbangun dari tidurnya. Athrun segera tersenyum melihat Leona yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, ayah terbangun. Maaf, apa Leona menganggu tidur ayah?"

Athrun bangkit dari tidurnya dan diacak-acaknya rambut Leona, "Tidak, Leona-ku sayang."

Leona mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ayah, jangan memanggil seperti itu. Terdengar memalukan."

Athrun tak dapat menahan tawanya, sungguh sifat Leona memang mirip dengan Cagalli, ya sangat mirip. Hanya saja, fisiknyalah yang tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Cagalli.

Athrun lalu menengok jam weker Leona, "Hei, sudah jam 6 pagi. Ayo cepat, nanti terlambat."

Seketika Athrun langsung menggendong Leona, membuat Leona tertawa renyah. Leona senang sekali, begitu bangun ada ayahnya yang menemaninya. Tapi di satu sisi ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Karena ayahnya tidak pernah tidur terpisah sekalipun dengan ibunya.

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Athrun menggandeng tangan Leona menuju dapur. Dan sesampainya di sana, mereka berdua melihat Cagalli yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Cagalli sempat melihat ke arah mereka, namun ia langsung kembali pada kegiatannya. Cagalli mengabaikan mereka.

Athrun lalu duduk di kursinya diikuti Leona yang juga duduk di sampingnya. Ia meminum teh hangatnya yang sudah tersedia di meja makan.

Cagalli lalu meletakkan masakannya yang sudah jadi di atas meja. Menyodorkannya pada Athrun dan Leona. Setelah itu, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Tidak ada perbincangan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Semuanya berlangsung dalam keheningan. Tampak dari masing-masing menunjukkan wajah yang begitu datar. Karena begitu canggung dengan keadaan. Leona menatap Athrun dengan pandangan yang seakan bertanya _'ibu kenapa?'._

Athrun lalu membelainya dan tersenyum padanya, "Ayo, makan. Nanti ayah akan berbicara pada ibu."

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Athrun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya. Seusai mengantar Leona pergi ke sekolah. Athrun langsung pulang kerumah, ia tidak pergi ke kantornya. Karena ada masalah yang ingin ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu dengan Cagalli.

"Cagalli... Aku ingin bicara." Athrun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati Cagalli yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa?" mata Cagalli tak memandang ke arah Athrun, ia tetap fokus memandang langit melalui jendela kamarnya.

Athrun lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini mengenai Leona."

Cagalli ingin berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya, tapi tangan Athrun menahannya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau bahkan tak memberitahuku. Jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh, Cagalli."

"Aku... Aku...," air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mata Cagalli, "Tidak ingin melihat wajah Leona saat ini."

"Apa katamu? Dia anakmu! Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?" Athrun berdiri, memegangi tangan Cagalli.

Cagalli lalu menghempaskan tangannya dari Athrun, "Dia memang anakku! Tapi... Apa kau tahu dia berasal dari mana? Kau tahu jelas, Athrun!"

Athrun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya, aku tahu dengan sangat jelas Leona berasal dari mana. Tapi, aku yang membesarkannya. Tidak bisakah kau tidak menyangkut pautkan masa lalumu dengan sekarang."

"Salahkan dirinya. Salahkan dirinya yang lahir seperti itu. Mengapa dia tidak mirip denganku saja? Kenapa harus orang itu." Cagalli benar-benar dikuasai oleh emosi saat ini.

"Apa hanya karena itu, kau mengacuhkannya? Kau terlalu membesarkan masalah yang ada Cagalli."

"Oh ya? Jika saja dia tidak bertanya, tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, Athrun."

"..."

"Mengapa dia harus menanyakannya. Aku sudah berusaha melupakan _dia, _tapi karena Leona bertanya, membuatku kembali mengingatnya. Apa kau paham perasaanku? Membesarkan seorang anak yang tidak diinginkan, bahkan melihat sikapmu padanya. Seakan tak terjadi apapun?"

Kini air mata akhirnya jatuh juga dari pipi Cagalli. Ia tak dapat menahannya. Ia lelah berdiam diri seperti ini.

Athrun juga memandang Cagalli dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan, "Jika aku bertanya, apa kau paham dengan perasaanku. Apa kau akan memahaminya? Kau tahu, bagaimana sakitnya membesarkan seorang anak yang bukan anakku sendiri. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?" Athrun juga menjadi sama emosionalnya dengan Cagalli.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau bertanggung jawab? Padahal, akan lebih baik kau pergi. Karena... LEONA BUKAN ANAKMU!"

Cagalli menangis dan terduduk di hadapan Athrun. Mengapa... Mengapa rumah tangga mereka harus menjadi seperti ini.

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

"Haa... Hiks..."

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam dan mata ambernya, berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Tangannya yang hendak menyentuh kenop pintu, terhenti saat ia mendengan suara teriakan dari dalam.

"LEONA BUKAN ANAKMU!"

Ia menjatuhkan topi yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Shock, sangat shock. Sampai-sampai tangannya bergetar. Mendengar suara teriakan ibunya, membuat air matanya keluar dengan begitu deras.

Benar, Leona menangis mendengar pahitnya kenyataan. Awalnya, Leona berada di sekolah. Tapi melihat ayahnya yang pergi sesudah mengantarnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ibunya di rumah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Leona lalu berbicara pada Miss. Flay, jika ia ingin pulang. Ia juga menceritakan alasannya. Dan Miss. Flay menyetujuinya, bahkan Miss. Flay yang mengantar Leona kerumahnya.

Tapi, sesampainya dirumah. Leona melihat mobil ayahnya terparkir di halaman depan. Membuatnya berpikir, lalu segera berlari menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Dan inilah yang ia dapatkan begitu sudah sampai di depan kamar orang tuanya. Bahkan tangannya saja sampai bergetar.

Leona menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian segera berlari menuju keluar rumah. Ia ingin lari... Entah kemana, yang jelas ia ingin lari.

Dengan berlinangan air mata, Leona terus berlari menuju jalanan yang padat dengan kendaraan. Cukup jauh ia berlari dari rumahnya, dan saat ia hendak menyeberang. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat, menuju ke arahnya.

CKIIIT...

Leona merasa lemas, bahkan kakinya tak dapat digerakkan. Hampir saja ia tertabrak. Dan pengemudi yang berada di mobil itu pun keluar dari mobilnya, sedikit panik jika ia hampir saja menabrak seorang anak kecil.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Orang itu terpaku melihat anak kecil yang sedang menangis di hadapannya saat ini. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Leona. Membantunya untuk berdiri.

Drrrttt...drrrrt...

Ponsel orang itu bergetar, ia lalu menyambut telepon yang masuk di ponselnya.

"Ya, apa kabar? Ah, kau baru membuka _email _ku? Ahaha, iya, aku sudah sampai di Jepang."

_"Hm, sekarang kau berada dimana?"_

"Aku sebenarnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu. Tapi, ada sedikit , masalah. Aku hampir saja menabrak seorang anak kecil."

Terdengar suara cekikikan di seberang sana.

_"Ahaha, dasar kau. Baiklah, jika sudah. Segeralah mampir ke rumahku."_

"Ya, baiklah."

Orang itu lalu memutus saluran teleponnya. Dan kembali pada Leona.

"Hei, adik kecil. Dimana rumahmu? Ayo, aku antar pulang."

Namun Leona menggeleng, membuat orang itu sedikit bingung. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berjongkok di hadapan Leona.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini. Bagaimana?"

Leona mengangguk. Sepertinya orang ini, bukan orang jahat. Ia lalu mengikuti orang itu memasuki mobilnya.

"Oh, ya adik kecil, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Leona, Paman."

Orang itu lalu tersenyum pada Leona, "Baiklah Leona... Kau boleh memanggilku paman Shinn."

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi menuju suatu tempat.

**TBC**

* * *

oh ya tuhan, akhirnya selesai juga chap 6... Gimana? Kurang memuaskan, atau apa? Hm, panda sadar kok, kalau cerita ini banyak kekurangannya, tapi te-

Cagalli: Athrun! Leona menghilang *baca naskah*

panda: hooooi, sudah selesai. Nanti saja laaa, lanjutannya -_-''

Cagalli: ah aku kan lagi latihan author

panda: ngeeek =v=''

Shinn: aku muncul lagi O.o

Kira: sama denganku... Yeeeey XD

panda: hei, Kira. Tau dari mana kau muncul ha?

Kira: karena orang yg menelepon Shinn, itu akuuuu .

Athrun: aku gak sreg sama peran kali ini -.-

Luna: aku menikah dengan Rey OAO'' dan anak k-kembar?

Rey: *diam*

panda: wkwkwkwkw, yak... Silahkan mengeluh saja anak-anak. Karena cerita ini akan terus berlanjut XD

weeell. Makasih banget buat yang review, panda seneng banget dengan dukungannya... :) . sengaja panda cepet updet, soalnya nanti panda bakal bisa telat, karena sibuuuk mau skulaa T.T

untuk my sister is(not) my wife, akan panda updet juga dengan segera...

see you next time


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Segala bentuk warning ada di sini(?) -.-'' Don't like Don't read... Simple kan :)

enjoy it...

Previous: Athrun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia memandang wajah Cagalli dengan raut yang datar.|"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Cagalli."|"Aku... Aku...," air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mata Cagalli, "Tidak ingin melihat wajah Leona saat ini."|"LEONA BUKAN ANAKMU!"|Orang itu lalu tersenyum pada Leona, "Baiklah Leona... Kau boleh memanggilku paman Shinn."

**OUR LITTLE ANGEL**

.

.

BY. PANDAMWUCHAN

CHAPTER 7

"Hiks... Hiks..." Cagalli terisak dan terduduk di dekat ranjangnya setelah Athrun pergi.

Karena secara mendadak Athrun menerima sebuah telepon dari karyawan perusahaannya. Ada rapat penting yang harus diadakan, mengingat perusahaan otomotifnya akan meluncurkan sebuah produk mobil terbaru.

Dan hal itu membuat Athrun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Cagalli yang masih terisak begitu saja tanpa mencoba untuk menenangkannya, karena jujur, Athrun juga lelah menghadapi Cagalli yang seperti ini.

Cagalli hanya berpikir masa bodoh dengan ucapan Athrun yang mengatakan jika ia hanya membesar-besarkan masalah. Masa bodoh juga dengan ucapan Athrun yang mengatakan jika ia sebenarnya salah, mengacuhkan anaknya sendiri hanya karena masa lalu.

Dan Cagalli sudah tak peduli lagi. Saat ini, hatinya sungguh terasa sangat sakit. Ia benar-benar kalut. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah? Ia menyalahkan Athrun dan Leona, begitupun sebaliknya. Athrun menyalahkannya.

Cagalli lalu menatap foto pernikahannya yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Foto itu menunjukkan sepasang suami-istri yang tersenyum bahagia. Air matanya keluar lagi, menatap foto itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Bukan karena kebencian, tapi karena ia menginginkan momen-momen indah seperti itu lagi.

Ia memegangi perutnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri, meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Sial... Kenapa perutnya terasa begitu nyeri. Cagalli lalu mencari nama seseorang di kontak ponselnya.

Lunamaria Hawke...

Apa ia akan menghubungi Luna lagi? Cagalli tidak ingin kembali merepotkan Luna dengan masalahnya. Tapi, hanya Luna yang dapat ia percaya. Lama Cagalli menatap layar ponselnya, hingga akhirnya rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi. Tanpa sengaja ia memencet tombol _dial._

"Ugh... Perutku..." Cagalli mengerang kesakitan.

_"Ya, Cagalli. Ada apa?"_

Terdengar sebuah suara dari ponselnya. Rupanya Luna menyambut telepon dari Cagalli. Namun, Cagalli tak memberi respon. Karena saat ini perutnya terasa begitu sakit.

Tes...

"Haa?" Cagalli sangat terkejut melihat darah mengalir di sekitar kakinya.

"D-darah?!"

Sontak membuat wajahnya memucat. Dan pandangannya juga mulai terasa kabur.

BRUUK...

Cagalli akhirnya pingsan dengan darah yang berceceran di bawahnya dan juga ponselnya yang masih menyala.

_"Cagalli... Ada apa Cagalli? Aku mendengar sebuah suara dari sana. Hei Cagalli. Jawab aku?"_

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Shinn menghentikan mobilnya tepat di halaman depan rumah Kira. Ia melirik ke arah Leona yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara. Ia pun tertawa melihat Leona yang tertidur di mobilnya. Mungkin anak ini lelah, pikirnya. Ia lalu membelai lembut rambut anak yang hampir saja ia tabrak itu. Dan ia sedikit terkejut, melihat bekas air mata di pipi Leona.

"Mungkin karena hampir kutabrak. Hh, maaf ya," ucap Shinn yang lalu membuka jaketnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Leona.

Shinn membuka kaca mobilnya sedikit, membiarkan udara masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan Leona yang nampaknya tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Dan ia juga tidak ingin membuat anak orang lain mati karena terkurung di mobilnya. Jadi ia harus membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya.

"Ah, kau sudah tiba Shinn!" Kira segera menyambut Shinn, begitu melihat Shinn keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hm begitulah, lama tak bertemu denganmu, Kira. Sudah 5 tahun setelah kelulusan kita di universitas London." Shinn memeluk sahabatnya yang ia rindukan itu.

Lalu munculah seorang gadis dari dalam rumah. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink panjangnya, Lacus Clyne, atau yang lebih tepatnya sudah menjadi Lacus Yamato. Lacus berdehem melihat reuni kecil antara salah satu sahabatnya dengan suaminya.

"Kalian tidak berubah yah. Masih sama seperti dulu bila bertemu, selalu seperti _Teletubies_."

Kira tertawa mendengar ucapan istrinya. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Shinn. Dan beralih pada istrinya yang sedang mengandung.

"Kau ingin aku peluk juga, Lacus?" tanya Shinn pada Lacus, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kira.

Shinn lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan tawanya terhenti begitu ia melihat perut Lacus yang sudah membuncit besar.

"Wah, apa Yamato junior ada di dalam? Sudah berapa bulan?" Shinn menyentuh perut Lacus dan mengusap-usapnya.

Lacus tertawa pelan, "Sudah 8 bulan, Shinn. Sebulan lagi kau akan melihat keponakan kecilmu ini."

"Hm, kalau sudah lahir. Kau harus cantik seperti ibumu, jangan mengikuti ayahmu." canda Shinn.

Kira lalu menjewer pelan telinga Shinn, "Hei, bagaimana bisa putraku akan memiliki wajah yang cantik? Kau gila Shinn."

Dan ucapan Kira, membuat Shinn dan Lacus tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah, untuk berbincang-bincang dan melepas rindu.

"Jadi, Shinn. Dimana kau bekerja saat ini?" tanya Kira begitu mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Aku bekerja di Terraris."

Hee? Kira sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Shinn, "Terraris?"

"Yep... Aku perancang otomotif, Kira." Shinn mengangguk dengan begitu percaya diri.

"Wow, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku dengar. Ku kira kau akan menjadi seorang politikus."

"Aku tak berbakat di bidang itu." Shinn terkekeh mengucapkannya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu datang ke Jepang?"

"Kau tahu, aku kemari untuk melihat sebuah produk mobil balap baru yang akan di luncurkan sebuah perusahaan otomotif yang ada di Jepang, perusahaan itu bekerja sama dengan Terraris yang ada di Maranello, Italia."

Kira terpaku mendengar penjelasan Shinn. Ia teringat akan satu hal. Rasa-rasanya minggu lalu Athrun pernah bercerita padanya, jika perusahaannya akan meluncurkan sebuah mobil balap terbaru untuk sebuah perusahaan mobil balap yang beroperasi di Italia.

Ya Tuhan! Benar... Ini dia hal yang sedikit di takutkan Kira. Ia 100% dengan yakin, bahwa Shinn belum mengetahui bila Terraris bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang saat ini dipimpin oleh Athrun. Apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka berdua bertemu? Shinn mungkin akan biasa saja.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Athrun?

Lama Kira merenungi alam pikirnya, hingga ia tersadar ketika Shinn memanggil namanya.

"Kira."

"Ah, iya. Ada apa Shinn?"

Sorot mata Shinn perlahan menjadi sayu. Ia tengah berpikir, apa ia harus bertanya atau tidak. Mengingat apa yang akan ditanyakannya mungkin, bisa saja membuat Kira menjadi marah. Karena, meski Kira memaafkan tindakan Shinn. Tapi tetap saja, tidak enak untuk ditanyakan. Ia lalu dengan sangat hati-hati menatap Kira.

"Ngh, apa kau tahu... Di mana, adikmu saat ini berada?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shinn berhasil membuat raut wajah Kira menjadi sendu. Kira tersenyum masam. Mendengar Shinn bertanya seperti itu, pasti ada satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin mencarinya, Kira. Untuk meminta maaf. Aku sudah sangat bersalah padanya dan juga kau. Karena dia adalah adikmu, yang telah aku sakiti. Aku berterima kasih padamu karena memaafkanku pada waktu itu. Tapi, aku juga ingin meminta maaf padanya dengan tulus."

Raut wajah Kira yang awalnya sendu, menjadi sedikit menegang. Tidak... Tidak boleh, pikirnya. Shinn tidak boleh bertemu dengan adiknya. Meski memang benar Kira sudah memaafkan Shinn, bahkan saat Shinn berkata jujur padanya. Kira memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Tapi tetap saja...

Kira lalu menatap Shinn. Sepertinya ia memang tidak harus memberitahu Shinn. Karena jika mereka bertemu, hanya akan kembali mengulang kejadian sedih yang dulu pernah terjadi. Meski Shinn tau jika ia telah menyentuh sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi Kira. Namun, Shinn tak tahu jika perbuatannya tersebut telah menimbulkan dampak yang begitu terasa adanya, khususnya bagi adik Kira, Cagalli.

_'Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya, Shinn. Karena jika ya, akan ada hal menyedihkan yang akan terjadi.'_

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

"Bagaimana keadaannnya, dokter?" Luna dengan was-was bertanya pada dokter yang baru saja keluar ruangan, usai memeriksa Cagalli.

Benar... Saat ini Luna, Rey, dan Cagalli sedang berada di rumah sakit. Karena Luna begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Cagalli yang saat itu meneleponnya, namun tidak juga berbicara padanya. Malahan yang didengar oleh Luna adalah sebuah suara yang cukup keras, seperti sesuatu yang terjatuh. Mendengar itu, dengan segera Luna bersama dengan suaminya menuju ke rumah Cagalli.

Sang dokter menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat sedih melihat Luna datang menghampirinya.

"Apa anda tahu, jika dia sedang mengandung?"

Apa?! Luna menutup mulutnya segera dengan kedua tangannya. _Deja vu, _Luna merasa _deja vu _dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tapi, ia yakin, akan ada hal yang berbeda dari kejadian ini. Meski pada akhirnya tetap akan membawa kepedihan.

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Dimana suaminya?" tanya dokter itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Luna.

Luna menyentuh jas putih yang dikenakan oleh dokter itu, "Tak peduli dimana suaminya saat ini. Tolong katakan apa yang sudah terjadi, dokter." pandangan Luna mulai mengabur karena air matanya yang mulai menumpuk di sekitar matanya. Ia begitu gugup.

Dokter lalu mendesah pelan, melihat Luna yang seperti ini. Nampaknya, ia tak perlu menunggu suami Cagalli untuk memberitahukan kondisinya sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, tolong sampaikan pada suaminya jika ia sudah datang." dokter itu mengambil napas sejenak dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

"Dia mengalami keguguran akibat stres yang dialaminya."

Luna melepaskan pegangannya pada jas dokter itu. Dengan lemas ia termundur, lalu memeluk suaminya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ya Tuhan..." Luna menangis dalam pelukan Rey.

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

"Hoaaaamm..." Leona terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengusap sebelah matanya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya di kursi mobil.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur, hehe." kekeh Shinn yang sedang menyetir.

"Apa dari tadi paman Shinn menyetir?"

Shinn menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, sebenarnya tadi kita sudah sampai di rumah salah satu sahabatku. Tapi, kau tertidur. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu."

Hooo... Leona membulatkan bibirnya, ia lalu membuka kaca mobil Shinn. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya yang lembut.

"Hei, dimana rumahmu?"

Leona menatap Shinn, ketika Shinn menanyakan lokasi rumahnya. Leona menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu sedih. Membuat Shinn yang melirik ke arahnya menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Haa? Jangan bilang kau tidak punya rumah!" ceplos Shinn begitu saja.

"Atau kau anak terlantar yang ingin kebebasan, dan bla...bla..." Shinn mengada-ngada, mengarang cerita sesuka hatinya.

"Hehehehe..." Leona menjadi cekikikan sendiri. Sungguh, paman ini membuatnya begitu nyaman. Meski guyonan yang ia lontarkan tidak lucu. Ada kehangatan yang terpancar darinya.

Shinn tersenyum mendengar Leona yang akhirnya tertawa. "Gitu dong, jadinya paman semangat menyetir mobilnya. Kalau, Leona sedih, paman akan menjadi sedih. Apa Leona mau melihat paman menangis, sambil menghisap jempol?"

"Hahahahaha..." tawa Leona semakin menjadi.

Sungguh, sebenarnya tidak lucu sama sekali. Namun, cara berbicara Shinn yang ceplas-ceplos lah yang membuat Leona tertawa. Aneh, baru pertama bertemu. Kenapa rasanya Leona seakan memiliki ikatan dengan Shinn, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Paman Shinn..."

"Ya."

"Mau jadi ayah Leona?"

Tiiiiiiiiiit

Shinn langsung banting setir karena hampir menabrak pembatas jalan. Bukan main, ia benar-benar kaget. Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Leona, membuatnya linglung sendiri. Ia lalu tertawa.

"Aku belum menikah tapi punya anak. Anak kesasar pula."

Shinn sempat memperhatikan ekspresi Leona yang berubah lagi menjadi kalut. Shinn lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, boleh juga. Melihat dirimu memiliki beberapa kemiripan denganku. Boleh-boleh saja, haha." Shinn tertawa pelan.

Leona pun merasa senang dengan ucapan Shinn. Ia lalu tersenyum manis di hadapan Shinn, "Terima kasih papa Shinn."

_'Aneh, entah mengapa senyum anak ini, mengingatkanku pada seseorang.'_

Shinn terpana melihat senyuman yang di berikan oleh Leona. Karena senyuman itu, sangat mirip dengan senyuman seseorang yang dulu pernah ia sakiti. Seseorang yang dulunya selalu berada di sisinya disaat ia sedang hancur. Tapi, kini orang itu menghilang. Menghilang dari hadapannya begitu saja, saat ia telah menyakitinya. Awalnya ia tak sadar, tapi ketika ia bangun pagi itu, ia melihat bercak darah merah yang membekas di seprainya.

Kontan membuat otaknya berpikir dengan cepat, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa ia telah menyakiti salah satu sahabat terbaik di hidupnya. Dan sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, ia tak pernah lagi melihat wajah orang itu.

Sebenarnya orang itulah yang juga menjadi salah satu alasan Shinn kembali ke Jepang. Disaat ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta maaf pada waktu itu, tapi sekarang kesempatan itu terbuka. Ia kembali ke Jepang, dan memiliki waktu untuk mencari keberadaan orang itu. Ia ingin meminta maaf secara tulus pada gadis itu, atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya. Meski ia tak dapat petunjuk apapun mengenai keberadaan orang itu, termasuk dari Kira.

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Athrun segera berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Ia bingung, benar-benar bingung. Baru saja rasanya ia pulang ke rumah. Memasuki kamarnya, dan terkejut ketika mendapati darah kering yang berceceran di dekat ranjangnya. Sedikit takut bila Cagalli mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Tapi, sebuah telepon dari Rey, membuatnya segera berlari keluar rumah dan memacu mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Dan meskipun ia sudah berada di rumah sakit, berlarian di lorong mencari ruang perawatan Cagalli. Ia masih saja tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa benar jika istrinya itu mencoba untuk bunuh diri, namun gagal? Entahlah, otaknya benar-benar tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

Athrun akhirnya menemukan ruang perawatan Cagalli, karena ia melihat Luna yang berdiri tepat di samping pintu kamar pasien dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Athrun lalu segera mendekati Luna.

"Luna..."

PLAK

Luna menampar Athrun, begitu Athrun tiba di hadapannya. Luna lalu menatap Athrun dengan pandangan yang amat tajam. Ia marah, sangat marah pada Athrun. Air matanya saja sampai menetes, karena Luna bingung harus bagaimana lagi ia menunjukkan kemarahan dan kesedihannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Cagalli, haa?"

"...?" Athrun bingung saat Luna tiba-tiba saja marah padanya.

Luna lalu mengangkat kerah baju Athrun, mendorongnya hingga ke dinding.

"Kau pria sialan! Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Cagalli?"

"Luna, hentikan itu. Ini di rumah sakit, Luna." Rey berusaha menghentikan Luna dengan memegang kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Rey. Pria sialan ini harus di beri pelajaran." dengan wajah yang sangat kacau, Luna menatap Athrun dengan penuh kebencian. Bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah, karena menahan amarah.

Rey lalu dengan segera membalikkan tubuh Luna ke arahnya, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Di elus-elusnya tubuh Luna yang kembali bergetar. Rey ingin menenangkan istrinya yang sedang dilanda kemarahan dan kesedihan itu.

Athrun menatap Rey dengan wajah yang bingung, "Sebenarnya ada ap-"

"Cagalli keguguran."

Bak tersambar petir, Athrun membulatkan kedua matanya. Sungguh, ia sangat shock dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini.

"Ke-keguguran?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terbata-bata, mencoba memastikan apa yang ia dengar benar apa adanya.

Rey menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Kau tak tahu? Mungkin hal itu bisa saja terjadi, mengingat kandungan Cagalli yang baru sekitar 1 bulan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika kau, atau mungkin Cagalli sendiri tidak tahu, jika Cagalli sedang hamil. Mengingat permasalahan yang kalian alami akhir-akhir ini, kalian tidak menyadarinya."

Tanpa memperdulikan Rey dan Luna, Athrun menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan. Hatinya mencelos begitu ia melihat Cagalli yang saat ini terbaring lemah di tempatnya. Athrun mendekat ke arah Cagalli, dan disentuhnya wajah istrinya yang kini tampak begitu pucat.

Ia menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan kuat. Sungguh, ia tak tahu. Kenapa semua bisa seperti ini. Ia merutuki dirinya yang telah bersikap begitu keras pada Cagalli. Menyesal, karenanya Cagalli mengalami keguguran. Dan karenanya pun, ia jadi kehilangan anaknya sendiri.

"Maaf, sayang. Maafkan aku." Athrun memeluk tubuh Cagalli, menciumi keningnya dan membelai kepalanya dengan sangat lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Cagalli."

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Lacus menyentuh punggung tangan Kira yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ia juga menatap wajah Kira yang terlihat begitu tegang. Ada raut kecemasan yang terpancar darinya.

"Aku tahu dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Kira."

Kira tak bergeming dan fokus menatap langit malam dari balkon kamarnya. Pandangannya lalu teralih menuju ke bawah. Ada rasa sedih yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Memikirkan tentang adiknya serta sahabat terbaiknya. Ia lalu menatap Lacus yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku memikirkan perasaan mereka, Lacus."

Lacus menatap prihatin suami tercintanya ini.

"Aku mengerti dengan perasaan Shinn yang ingin mencari Cagalli. Aku mengerti dengan perasaan bersalah Shinn yang selama ini membebaninya. Selama 7 tahun ia dibayang-bayangi rasa bersalah. Tapi..."

Lacus merengkuh tubuh Kira ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya secara perlahan bahu Kira.

"Aku juga mengerti dengan perasaan Cagalli yang selama ini tidak ingin bertemu dengan Shinn." Kira benar-benar bimbang. Ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya di tubuh Lacus.

"Aku mengerti, Kira. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik jika mereka bertemu? Jangan biarkan mereka terus berlari dari kenyataan. Mereka harus belajar untuk melepaskan ego dan perasaan yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Agar beban yang mereka tampung menjadi lebih ringan."

Kira mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Lacus, kemudian menatapnya. Perkataan Lacus memang ada benarnya. Seharusnya, sudah saatnya mereka bertemu dan menyelesaikan masalah. Bukannya terus lari dan bersembunyi dari kenyataan. Meski pahit, tapi jika mereka mau menerima. Kepahitan itu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang manis.

"Kau benar, Lacus. Harusnya, aku sebagai seorang kakak dan juga sebagai seorang sahabat. Mampu untuk membantu mereka."

Lacus tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kira. Nampaknya, Kira sudah bisa berpikir dengan tenang dalam menanggapi permasalahan yang menghampiri orang-orang terpenting di hidupnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Lacus.

"Aku akan menghubungi Cagalli dan Athrun untuk membicarakan hal ini." Kira beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kira berjalan menuju meja yang ada di dekat ranjangnya. Mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Cagalli. Tapi begitu ia membuka ponselnya. Ia terkejut, melihat daftar panggilan tak terjawab dari Athrun sebanyak 17 kali.

Banyak sekali, pikirnya. Ia jadi penasaran mengapa Athrun mencoba menghubunginya sebanyak ini. Baru saja Kira ingin menghubungi Athrun. Tapi mendadak ponselnya bergetar lagi. Ia menyambut panggilan itu.

"Ya, ada apa Athrun? Maaf aku tak menyambut panggilan teleponmu. Ponselku dalam keadaan _silent mode."_

_"Kira..."_

Kira terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa suara Athrun terdengar berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ya Athrun?"

_"Kira... Cagalli, Kira. Dan juga Leona..."_

Kira tak paham dengan ucapan Athrun. Tapi setelah ia berdiam dan mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Athrun. Spontan ia membulatkan kedua matanya. Kira lalu menutup saluran teleponnya dengan Athrun, dan segera bergegas, membuat Lacus yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar menjadi bingung.

"Lacus, segera bersiap. Kita harus menuju rumah sakit sekarang."

**TBC**

ahoooy... * digeplak*

Besok Ulangan Kenapa malah Updeeet FIC?

Yosh, penyakit eror panda kambuh, eeerr.. Eto... Aaa, panda gtw mau ngemeng apa lagi. Pokoke, ini lanjutannya.

Sumimasen, kalo panda gak sempet bales review (gak ada maksud buat nyombong T.T)... Soalnya, ini ngebet mau lari(?) meluk(?) tugas...

chap depan, mulai penyelesaian konflik.

terima kasih untuk lagu-lagu dari Davichi yang sudah sukses buat mood panda bangkit lagi untuk buat chap 7 ini :) *sumpah lagu-lagunya sedih n bikin galau banget*

Special thanks to all... Makasih yah reviewnya. Review kalian benar-benar berharga buat panda :) love you all...

See you next time


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Segala bentuk warning ada di sini(?) -.-'' Don't like Don't read... Simple kan :)

enjoy it...

Previous: "Apa dari tadi paman Shinn menyetir?" | Shinn terpana melihat senyuman yang di berikan oleh Leona. | Athrun akhirnya menemukan ruang perawatan Cagalli, karena ia melihat Luna yang berdiri tepat di samping pintu kamar pasien dengan menundukkan wajahnya. | "Cagalli keguguran." | Lacus merengkuh tubuh Kira ke dalam pelukannya. | "Lacus, segera bersiap. Kita harus menuju rumah sakit sekarang."

* * *

**OUR LITTLE ANGEL**

.

.

BY. PANDAMWUCHAN

CHAPTER 8

* * *

Japan, Tokyo at 11.30 pm

"Cagalli... Athrun..."

Kira memasuki ruang perawatan Cagalli bersama dengan Lacus yang saat ini berada di belakangnya. Terdengar deru napas Kira yang begitu memburu karena masih shock atas apa yang telah menimpa adik kesayangannya.

Kira lalu mendekati Athrun yang saat ini duduk di atas kursi yang berada tepat di samping tempat Cagalli terbaring, sembari menatapnya yang baru saja tiba itu. Terlihat wajah Athrun yang begitu lecek. Kira menyentuh pundak Athrun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya.

Athrun menatap Kira, lalu dipalingkannya arah pandangnya ke lantai, "Cagalli... masih belum sadar sampai saat ini."

Ucapan Athrun sukses membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika. Kira menjauhkan tangannya dari Athrun, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Cagalli. Disentuhnya wajah adiknya yang kini masih terpejam. Lalu Kira memandang Athrun.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini, Athrun? Bukankah-"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kira. Aku tidak tahu jika Cagalli sedang mengandung." Athrun memegangi dahinya. Raut wajahnya menjadi semakin kacau.

"Akhir-akhir ini kami memiliki masalah. Dan aku... Maaf, ini sungguh rumit, Kira."

Kira memandang Athrun dengan pandangan yang prihatin. Sebenarnya Kira tak tahu masalah apa yang telah menimpa mereka. Selama ini mereka, baik Athrun maupun Cagalli, tidak pernah bercerita apapun padanya perihal rumah tangga mereka.

Lacus yang sedari tadi diam, kini menyentuh pundak Athrun. Ia mengerti, apa yang sedang mereka alami saat ini bukanlah hal sepele, "Kau bisa menceritakannya sekarang, Athrun," ucap Lacus.

Athrun mengangguk pelan dan kembali memandangi wajah Cagalli. Ia pun menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka akhir-akhir ini. Dan dari kisahnya tersebut, membuat Kira dan Lacus menjadi sangat shock. Entah ini takdir atau bukan. Tapi mengapa semua ini harus terjadi, disaat...

_'Shinn kembali ke Jepang.'_

Kira dan Lacus secara serentak memalingkan wajah mereka dari Athrun. Mereka bingung harus memberi reaksi seperti apa. Nampaknya, niat Kira dan Lacus yang hendak membantu mendamaikan Shinn dengan Athrun serta Cagalli, harus mereka urungkan. Karena ini bukan kondisi yang tepat.

Kira kembali memandangi Athrun, "Jadi, dimana Leona saat ini?"

Athrun menggeleng pelan lalu menatap sebuah topi bundar yang berwarna biru dengan pita berwarna putih sebagai penghiasnya, yang berada di atas meja. Melihat topi itu, membuat dadanya menjadi sesak.

_Athrun yang sedari tadi panik, sekarang bertambah panik lantaran Kira tak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi, namun tak juga mendapat sambutan dari Kira._

_Hingga Rey yang sepertinya mulai bosan dengan tingkah Athrun, yang terus saja berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya sambil mencoba menghubungi seseorang, "Biar aku saja yang melihat keadaan Leona saat ini di rumah, Athrun."_

_Athrun terdiam sembari menatap Rey. Ponselnya yang sedari tadi bertengger di telinganya kini telah jauh karena Athrun menurunkan tangannya. Ia lalu menatap pintu kamar perawatan Cagalli sejenak._

_"Kau jaga saja Cagalli saat ini. Aku dan Luna akan mengecek keadaan anakmu," ucap Rey yang beranjak masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Cagalli untuk menemui Luna yang berada di dalamnya._

_Ucapan Rey membuat dada Athrun menjadi sesak. Anak... Anak yang mana? Pandangan Athrun mendadak sayu. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, dan kepalanya melihat ke atasnya. Anaknya sudah tiada sebelum ia bisa melihatnya. Dan air mata pun terlihat mengalir di kedua sisi pipi Athrun._

"Athrun..."

Athrun tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menatap Kira setelah ia mendengar Kira memanggil namanya. Ia lalu melihat Kira yang sekarang ini memandangnya dengan wajah yang begitu pilu. Membuatnya kembali memalingkan wajahnya, "Maaf," ucapnya.

_Athrun terkejut karena Rey dengan tiba-tiba langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan. Terlihat wajah Rey yang begitu panik. Rey lalu berjalan menghampiri Athrun._

_"Athrun, ini gawat," ucap Rey yang membuat Athrun berdiri dari tempatnya._

_Rey lalu menyerahkan sebuah topi kecil berwarna biru padanya, "Leona tidak ada di rumah. Dan aku hanya menemukan ini di depan pintu kamarmu, sepertinya Leona menjatuhkannya."_

_Athrun diam sembari memperhatikan topi biru yang berada di tangannya kini. Sebuah topi di depan pintu kamarnya? Mengapa benda ini ada di sana? Bukankah Leona memakai topi ini saat hendak pergi ke sekolah?_

_Athrun membulatkan kedua matanya, begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. Topi ini tidak mungkin ada di sana begitu saja. Ia lalu teringat jika saat ia pergi meninggalkan Cagalli begitu saja, ia serasa menginjak sesuatu di bawahnya. Athrun kembali fokus pada topi Leona yang bagian atasnya tidak lagi menggembung karena sudah diinjak._

_"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi sebenarnya topi itu sudah berada di sana saat aku dan Luna berada di rumahmu untuk melihat keadaan Cagalli sebelum ia berada di sini."_

_Mendengar ucapan Rey, membuat Athrun meremas pelan topi Leona yang berada di tangannya._

"Athrun."

Athrun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat ini Lacuslah yang memanggilnya. Lacus memandangnya, dan Athrun tahu maksud dari pandangan Lacus. Ia lalu menatap Kira yang berada di dekat Cagalli.

"Leona menghilang dan belum juga ditemukan saat ini. Rey dan Luna sudah berusaha untuk mencarinya."

Kira diam tak berkomentar, ia hanya mendengarkan. Ada yang masih ingin dikatakan oleh Athrun.

"Leona..." pandangan Athrun kembali sayu menatap Cagalli, "Pergi setelah mendengar pertengkaran kami."

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menatap langit malam melalui jendela kamar. Matanya nampak sendu, raut wajahnya pun terlihat sedih. Sudah berjam-jam ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Meski matanya sudah memerah karena menahan kantuk.

Gadis kecil itu melirik sesaat ke arah belakangnya. Di sana sudah terbaring sesosok pria yang tidur membelakanginya. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu kembali menatapi langit. Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus menahan rasa kantuk yang sudah menghampirinya. Karena kalau boleh jujur, saat ini ia tidak ingin tidur.

Ia begitu merindukan sesosok... Tidak, tapi dua sosok yang begitu ia cintai, ayah dan ibunya. Karena selama ini, ia tak pernah terpisah dari ayah dan ibunya untuk waktu yang lama. Dari pagi hingga malam ia tak bertemu dengan orang tuanya, membuatnya rindu.

Karena disaat seperti ini, harusnya ayahnya berada di sampingnya, membacakan sebuah dongeng untuknya, mengecup lembut keningnya dan mengucapkan ucapan selamat tidur.

Dan ibunya juga seperti itu, selalu menemaninya setiap saat. Tapi itu dulu... Sekarang ayah dan ibunya sudah berubah. Bukan ayahnya, tapi hanya ibunya. Ia tak mengerti apa alasan ibunya berubah. Tapi yang ia pikirkan kembali, sikap ibunya berubah drastis semenjak ia bertanya siapa dirinya.

Air matanya pun hendak mengalir, begitu ia ingat kembali suara teriakan ibunya saat pagi tadi. Suara teriakan ibunya yang meneriakkan sebuah kalimat yang sukses menorehkan kepedihan di hatinya.

_"Leona bukan anakmu!"_

Air matanya sukses jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Bahunya bergetar, bahkan bibirnya terbuka sembari mengeluarkan sebuah isakan kecil. Sungguh, meski ia tergolong masih kanak-kanak, tapi ia mengerti dengan maksud ucapan dari ibunya.

Lalu sebuah tangan merengkuhnya dari belakang. Membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat, yang seketika membuat hatinya menjadi tenang. Pelukan ini mirip dengan pelukan yang sering diberikan oleh ayahnya. Hanya saja...

_'Orang ini bukan ayah.'_

Shinn tersenyum tipis, sembari memeluk tubuh Leona dari arah belakang. Ia tahu, ia sebenarnya tahu jika Leona belum tidur. Maka dengan sabar Shinn menunggui Leona yang sedari tadi belum tidur. Ada yang membuatnya penasaran.

Ingin ia membiarkan, tapi secara naluri tubuhnya bergerak bangkit dan langsung memeluk Leona, ketika ia mendengar Leona terisak pelan. Shinn mengelus-elus kepala Leona.

"Sudah larut malam begini, kau belum tidur."

Leona diam tak menanggapi perkataan Shinn. Ia hanya termangu menatap pemandangan langit yang tersaji di depannya melalu jendela kamar.

Shinn mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ayo, ceritakan padaku," ucap Shinn yang seakan mengerti dengan jalan pikir Leona.

Leona lalu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Shinn, "Leona tidak bisa tidur."

Shinn terkekeh geli mendengarnya, "Tidak bisa tidur atau tidak ingin tidur? Matamu sudah memerah, Leona."

Leona kembali diam. Shinn lalu mengangkat tubuh Leona agar menghadap dirinya, ia tersenyum sembari menatap Leona.

"Mau papa Shinn ceritakan sebuah dongeng?"

Secara mendadak bayangan ayahnya yang selama ini ada di kepalanya, mulai mengabur dan terganti oleh bayangan pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Membuat air matanya kembali menetes.

"Ayah..."

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Athrun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di dekat ranjang Cagalli. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan menemukan Kira yang tertidur di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dengan posisi duduk. Dan tepat di pangkuannya, Lacus tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Perhatian Athrun lalu kembali pada Cagalli. Wanita itu masih terlihat memejamkan matanya. Athrun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Cagalli, dielusnya kepala Cagalli dengan lembut. Ia juga mencium keningnya sesaat.

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli," ucapnya sembari membelai rambut Cagalli.

Athrun kemudian duduk di kursinya, dan digenggamnya tangan Cagalli. Ada kekhawatiran pada dirinya. Ia lalu melirik jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 am. Lalu ia melirik sekali lagi ke arah Kira dan Lacus yang masih terlelap.

Athrun berdiri dari tempatnya, mengambil secarik kertas dan pena yang ada di dalam rak lemari kecil yang berada di dekat ranjang Cagalli. Ia menulis sebuah memo untuk Kira jika Kira sudah bangun nanti. Dan memo itu ia letakkan di atas lemari kecil itu.

Setelah menulis memo, Athrun kembali menghampiri Cagalli dan disentuhnya pipi Cagalli, "Semalam, aku bermimpi, Cagalli. Kau tahu, di dalam mimpiku..." Athrun memandang topi Leona sejenak.

Lalu pandangannya kembali lagi pada Cagalli. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedih, "Leona pergi meninggalkan kita. Ta-tapi tenang, aku akan mencarinya. Dan disaat kau bangun nanti, kau bisa melihat wajahnya, meski kau..." Athrun terdiam sembari mengingat sesuatu.

_"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Leona saat ini."_

Rahang Athrun mengeras. Ini sungguh membingungkan baginya. Ia lalu kembali menyentuh lembut kepala Cagalli.

"Aku akan tetap membawa Leona ke hadapanmu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah anakmu." Athrun mengecup singkat kening Cagalli, lalu pergi menuju keluar seorang diri.

Satu jam setelah kepergian Athrun...

Kira terbangun dari tidurnya dan menguap. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, lalu matanya beralih pada seorang wanita yang kini tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia membelai lembut rambut istrinya.

Lacus pun membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya. Ia bangun dan menemukan Kira yang saat ini menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Ia tersenyum balik pada Kira.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Kira.

"Pagi..." Lacus bangkit dari posisinya.

Kira tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan menuju Cagalli. Senyumnya yang mengembang di wajahnya tadi mendadak lenyap begitu ia memandang wajah adiknya.

Kira menyentuh wajah adiknya. Sorot matanya menjadi sayu, melihat adiknya yang kini terbaring dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia akan bangun.

"Kira."

Kira menoleh saat Lacus memanggilnya.

"Dimana Athrun?"

Segera Kira mengedarkan pandangannya. Benar, sejak ia bangun tadi, ia tidak melihat sosok Athrun. "Mungkin Athrun pergi ke toilet," ucap Kira.

Lacus berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Cagalli. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang. Ia membelai rambut Cagalli, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Kira?" ucapnya sembari menatap Kira.

Yang ditatap pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sangat bingung, Lacus."

Lacus memandang wajah Kira dengan prihatin. Ia tahu, pasti saat ini Kira sedang kalut. Memikirkan nasib adiknya. Lacus memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, dan dahinya sedikit mengkerut saat ia menemukan sesuatu di atas lemari kecil. Ia mengambilnya.

"Kira." Lacus memanggilnya seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ia temukan itu.

Kira lalu menyambutnya dan dibacanya tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Sebuah pesan untuknya dari Athrun. Kira langsung menatap Lacus, "Athrun pergi."

Lacus mengangguk, "Hm, mencari Leona."

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Shinn membuka matanya setelah ia mendengar suara alaram berbunyi. Tangannya yang kekar terjulur ke samping untuk mematikan bunyi alaram yang berada di atas meja tepat di samping ranjangnya. Matanya lalu melirik ke arah bawah, dan mendapati Leona yang tertidur sembari memeluk tubuhnya.

Shinn bangun dengan perlahan dan dielusnya rambut Leona, ia sempat terkekeh melihat wajah Leona. Ternyata wajah polos seorang anak yang sedang tertidur itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kau anak yang sungguh manis," ucap Shinn sambil mengelus rambut Leona.

Shinn menyingkirkan tangannya begitu ia menemukan Leona yang sekarang ini sudah membuka kedua matanya dan menatapnya. Shinn tersenyum padanya, "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Leona bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Shinn di atas tempat tidur. Leona menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Leona bangun sendiri."

Drrrrtt... Drrrrtt... Drrrrtt...

Shinn segera mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, ketika ia mendengar suara ponselnya yang sedang bergetar. Shinn pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Pik...

"Halo... Ah, benar... Hm, baiklah... Peresmiannya akan dilakukan 4 hari lagi... Tak apa, tak perlu khawatir... Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Shinn menutup saluran teleponnya dan menatap Leona, ketika Leona bertanya padanya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Leona.

Shinn berbalik arah menghadap Leona. Ia menghampiri Leona lalu mengacak-acak rambut Leona, karena ia merasa gemas dengan wajah Leona yang sedang bertanya padanya.

"Dari teman kerja papa Shinn," ucap Shinn sambil tersenyum.

Shinn lalu melirik jam digital yang ada di atas mejanya. Sudah jam 8 pagi. Ia melirik ke arah Leona yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, "Hari ini kau tidak usah pergi ke sekolah, ok. Lagipula ini sudah jam 8."

Leona langsung menatap Shinn yang sudah duduk di dekatnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hm..." Ia memperhatikan seragam sekolahnya yang dipakainya kini sudah lecek.

Shinn kembali tersenyum lalu diangkatnya tubuh Leona, ia berdiri dan menggendong Leona, kemudian berjalan menuju cermin yang ada di kamarnya, "Hari ini, papa Shinn akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan untuk membeli beberapa pakaian."

Leona menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Matanya melihat ke arah cermin yang sekarang ini memantulkan sosok mereka berdua. Ternyata mereka berdua memiliki warna rambut yang sama.

"Ternyata kita sangat cocok menjadi ayah dan anak." Shinn tertawa pelan melihat pantulan dirinya dan Leona pada cermin. Lalu tawanya berhenti ketika ia merasakan sentuhan Leona di pipinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hm..." Leona melihat ke arah cermin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, "...tapi kita memiliki mata yang berbeda, papa Shinn."

Shinn tersenyum, "Tentu saja, karena kau bukan anakku, Leona."

_"Leona bukan anakmu!"_

Air mata Leona mendadak turun membasahi pipinya. Ia terisak setelah mendengar ucapan Shinn yang kembali mengingatkannya pada perkataan ibunya.

Hal ini sontak membuat Shinn menjadi sangat terkejut, "He-hei, jangan menangis. Ba-baiklah kau anakku. Ok, Leona anak papa Shinn yang paling manis sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi ya." Shinn langsung mendekap tubuh Leona, mengelusnya agar ia berhenti menangis.

Dan Leona pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Shinn. Membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Shinn.

"Ayah..."

**TBC**

panda tak bisa coment apapun saat ini. Hehe... Karena sedikit mumet sama chap ini. Tapi, tetap baca ya :)

Special thanks to all... I love you all XD maaf lagi-lagi gak bisa bales review kalian, soalnya lagi sibuk banget :(

see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Segala bentuk warning ada di sini(?) -.-'' Don't like Don't read... Simple kan :)

enjoy it...

**OUR LITTLE ANGEL**

.

.

BY. PANDAMWUCHAN

CHAPTER 9

"Leona..."

Tok... Tok...

Shinn mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandinya. Sudah sekitar satu jam Leona berada di dalam. Dan itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk seorang anak kecil berada di dalam sana untuk mandi.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau tertidur di dalam sana," ucap Shinn dengan nada datar, meski harus diakui jika saat ini ia sedang khawatir, karena Leona tidak juga menjawab panggilan darinya, terlebih saat satu jam yang lalu Leona secara mendadak menangis di pelukannya.

Shinn menghela napasnya dengan cepat. Cukup! Ia benar-benar merasa gelisah saat ini. Shinn dengan cepat menerobos pintu kamar mandinya, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Eh?" Shinn terheran-heran melihat Leona yang sekarang ini sedang merangkak di dalam kamar mandinya, membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Kau, sedang apa?"

Leona menatap Shinn, "Leona sedang mencari mata panda."

"Mata panda?" Shinn berjongkok di hadapan Leona.

"Em..." Leona mengangguk, ia lalu memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Shinn. Sebuah ikat rambut yang berhiaskan boneka berbentuk kepala panda. Dan di boneka itu, terlihat jika matanya hilang satu.

Shinn menepuk jidatnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya Tuhan, ternyata anak ini senang sekali membuatnya menjadi panik.

"Jadi, kau berada di dalam sini selama satu jam, hanya untuk mencari mata panda yang hilang?"

Leona menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali merangkak sembari meraba-raba lantai kamar mandi untuk menemukan mata pandanya yang hilang.

Shinn menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan sejurus kemudian ia langsung menggendong tubuh Leona, membawanya menuju keluar kamar mandi, "Pencariannya cukup sampai di sini, nona kecil."

"Tidak, nanti pandanya jadi jelek."

Shinn mendengus, ia menurunkan Leona di dalam kamar, "Hei, kau tidak akan menemukan benda sekecil itu di dalam sana, Leona. Dan lihat, sekarang sudah jam 10. Nanti kita tidak sempat pergi untuk membeli baju-baju baru untukmu. Kau mau memakai baju papa Shinn?"

Leona menggeleng sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menatap ikat rambutnya, "Tapi pandanya?"

"Sudah-sudah... Nanti papa Shinn belikan yang baru juga." Shinn hendak berdiri namun Leona menarik bajunya.

"Apa Leona juga harus pergi dengan seragam sekolah ini?"

Shinn memperhatikan Leona dari kepala hingga kaki. Hm, benar juga. Leona tidak mungkin pergi ke _mall _bersamanya dengan memakai baju seragam sekolahnya. Meski Leona sudah mandi dan sebagainya, tapi tetap terlihat tidak _ok_.

Shinn melirik ke arah pintu apartemennya, rasanya ia ada ide, "Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya sambil pergi menuju keluar apartemen.

.

.

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Gimana?"

Leona memutar-mutar tubuhnya di hadapan cermin. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut melihat penampilannya saat ini. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Shinn yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Sepertinya papa Shinn salah. Ini kan pakaian anak laki-laki!" Leona mendengus melihat dirinya yang sekarang ini memakai baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan bergambarkan kepala tengkorak di tengahnya. Dan celana _jeans _anak laki-laki yang panjangnya hanya mencapai lututnya. Lalu kakinya yang sudah terbalut dengan sepatu olahraga yang seukuran dengan kakinya, berwarna putih.

Shinn tertawa pelan sambil menghampiri Leona. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Leona.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Tetangga sebelah hanya punyak anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu..." Shinn terdiam sejenak melihat wajah Leona yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"...ta-tapi, ini ok kok untukmu, haha."

Leona masih memandanginya dengan wajah yang merengut.

"Argh, baiklah. Ini hanya sementara ok, setelah itu kau akan kubelikan pakaian anak perempuan yang banyak," ucap Shinn yang sedikit frustasi.

Leona pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shinn, "Papa Shinn, jangan lupakan ini juga." Leona kembali mengangkat ikat rambutnya.

Shinn pun mendesah pelan. Hh, dasar anak-anak. Susah untuk dimengerti. Tadi awalnya menangis, kebingungan, sekarang bahagia. Nampaknya Shinn harus mempelajari ilmu jiwa anak sekarang ini.

**(-_-)/\(^ v ^)**

"Hh..." Athrun menghela napasnya dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada di tengah kota. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Lelah... Ia sangat lelah saat ini. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, memikirkan ke mana lagi ia harus mencari Leona.

"Kau di mana, Leona." Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam satu siang, tapi ia belum juga berhasil menemukan Leona.

Athrun lalu berdiri dan kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Leona."

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa... Terima kasih papa Shinn." Leona berteriak histeris saat ia mendapatkan sebuah ikat rambut panda yang baru.

"Kau senang sekarang?" tanya Shinn yang hanya melipat kedua tangannya di perut. Matanya lalu melirik ke arah Leona yang tersenyum bahagia. Melihat senyum yang terpancar dari Leona, membuat hati Shinn menjadi tenang. Sebuah senyuman yang mirip sekali dengan seseorang.

_'Cagalli...'_

Drrrttt...drrrttt...

Shinn segera mengambil ponsel _touch screen _nya dari dalam saku, saat ia merasa jika ponsel itu bergetar. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ada pesan yang masuk! Shinn lalu membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Wajahnya langsung lesu usai membaca pesan itu. Sebuah pesan dari kantornya yang ada di Italia, yang memerintahkannya untuk kembali ke Italia lusa, karena secara mendadak kontrak yang ia jalin dengan salah satu perusahaan otomotif di Jepang, harus dibatalkan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Shinn dalam hatinya.

Hh, suara lenguhan terdengar darinya. Aneh, mengapa secara mendadak dibatalkan? Padahal tadi pagi baru saja ia menerima telepon, jika peresmiannya akan dilakukan empat hari lagi. Entahlah, semua kejadian ini membuatnya bingung.

"Setelah ini kita mau ke mana, Papa Shinn?"

Pandangan Shinn yang mulanya fokus pada ponselnya langsung teralih pada gadis kecil yang sekarang ini memegangi tangan kirinya, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah sahabat papa?"

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Shinn terdiam saat ia melihat halaman rumah Kira yang sepi, melalui jendela mobilnya. Bahkan pagar rumahnya terlihat tergembok, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada. Ke mana gerangan Kira dan Lacus? Shinn membatin sejenak. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Kira.

Lama sekitar lima menit, Kira tak membalas pesan yang dikirim Shinn, membuat dahinya berkedut. Ya ampun, memang berada di mana dia, sampai-sampai tidak membalas pesan yang Shinn kirim. Tak mendapat jawaban, Shinn akhirnya menghidupkan mobilnya dan mulai mengemudikannya. Shinn sempat melirik Leona yang sepertinya terlena dengan dunianya sendiri, terlihat gadis kecil itu sibuk memainkan ikat rambut panda yang ia dapatkan. Shinn tersenyum dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Namun belum beberapa meter ia meninggalkan rumah Kira. Ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Kira.

"Rumah sakit?" dahi Shinn berkedut usai membaca pesan dari Kira.

Ah, jangan-jangan Lacus sudah melahirkan, batinnya. Dengan wajah yang sumringah ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit, di mana Kira berada saat ini.

**＿〆****(****。。****)**

Kira duduk di kursi sembari memandang wajah Cagalli dengan lesu. Tangannya lalu tergerak untuk membelai lembut wajah Cagalli.

"Bangunlah, Cagalli." Kira menampakkan raut wajah yang sedih melihat Cagalli.

Lalu sebuah alunan lagu indah terdengar dari ponselnya. Segera diambilnya ponselnya dan dilihatnya.

_Athrun Zala is calling..._

"Athrun."

_"Kira, bagaimana Cagalli?"_

Kira mendesah pelan mendengar suara Athrun, "Bagaimana apanya? Hh, kau di mana sekarang ini, Athrun?"

_"Aku... Sedang mencari Leona." Suara Athrun nampak lesu_.

Kira hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Mendengar dari suara Athrun yang terdengar sangat lesu, ia berspekulasi bahwa Athrun belum menemukan Leona.

"Athrun."

_"Ya, Kira."_

"Kembalilah ke rumah sakit sekarang. Temani Cagalli, biar aku yang akan mencari Leona." Kira tersenyum saat ia melihat Lacus yang baru saja memasuki ruang perawatan Cagalli sembari membawa beberapa cemilan.

_"Tapi, Kira-"_

"Tidak ada bantahan, Athrun! Segera kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang!" perintah Kira.

Kira lalu mematikan saluran ponselnya sebelum ia mendapat protes dari Athrun.

"Hh, anak itu membuatku sedikit pusing saja," keluhnya pelan, ia juga menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lacus tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya yang sedang pusing, ia lalu menyentuh kepala Kira, "Jangan berwajah seperti itu, nanti bayi nya jadi ikut-ikutan pusing," kekeh Lacus.

Kira lantas tertawa pelan sambil menyentuh perut buncit Lacus. Ditengah-tengah momen bahagia itu, ponsel Kira kembali bergetar, membuat sang pemilik dengan ogah membukanya.

Tut...tut...

Jempol Kira mulai menari-nari di atas layar ponsel _touch screen _miliknya, membalas sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali beralih pada calon bayi-nya yang berada di dalam perut Lacus.

**＿〆****(****。。****)**

"Papa Shinn, kita di mana?"

Shinn melirik ke samping, "Haa, akhirnya kau sadar dari dunia panda milikmu. Hm, kita ada di rumah sakit."

"Eh? Untuk apa pergi ke sini?"

"Untuk melihat keadaan sahabat papa Shinn, sepertinya ia sudah melahirkan."

"Ooo," Leona hanya ber-oh-ria.

Ia lalu segera keluar dari mobil, berdua dengan Shinn, saat mereka sudah sampai di kawasan rumah sakit.

Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalamnya dan menghampiri petugas resepsionis yang sedang berjaga.

"Permisi, saya mencari ruang perawatan pasien atas nama Lacus Yamato."

Sang penjaga pun melihat ke layar komputernya untuk mengecek daftar nama pasien, "Maaf, tidak ada pasien bernama Lacus Yamato, di sini."

"Benarkah?" Shinn mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan dari petugas tersebut. Ia lalu kembali mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, mencoba menghubungi Kira.

Leona memain-mainkan kakinya sembari menunggu Shinn yang nampaknya mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ia melihat ke sana kemari, tempat ini sungguh ramai. Ia lalu kembali menunduk untuk melihat kakinya. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat kakinya yang kini sudah terbalut dengan sepatu cantik berwarna _maroon_. Setelah itu, Leona mengeluarkan ikat rambut panda miliknya. Dimainkannya ikat rambut tersebut dengan cara diputar-putarnya dengan cepat di jari telunjuknya.

Tuk...

Ikat rambut itu terlepas dari jarinya dan terlempar ke depan.

"Eh..." Leona berlari kecil untuk mengambil ikat rambutnya. Namun, beberapa detik setelah itu, matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat sesosok pria berambut _navy blue _tengah berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju sebuah tempat yang ada di rumah sakit.

"Ayah," bibirnya mengucap pelan, dan kakinya secara tak sadar langsung berlajan mengikuti jejak pria itu dari belakang.

**＿〆****(****。。****)**

Dengan malas-malasan Kira kembali mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ya ampun, siapa sih yang meneleponnya saat ini? Kira menatap layar ponselnya.

"Shinn?" ia merasa bingung saat melihat Shinn meneleponnya saat ini.

Pik...

"Ya, Shinn?"

_"Kira, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit, untuk menjenguk Lacus. Tapi, tidak ada pasien bernama Lacus di sini."_

"Hee?" Kira langsung ber-bingung-ria mendengar ucapan Shinn.

Rumah sakit? Lacus? Pasien? Maksudnya? Ia hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berusaha menelaah maksud ucapan Shinn yang terasa begitu ambigu di benaknya. Sekitar sepuluh detik ia berdiam diri, matanya langsung membulat saat ia sadar akan sesuatu.

Sial! Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang bertanya di mana sekarang ia berada. Ternyata itu pesan dari Shinn! Kira langsung kelabakan sendiri mengingatnya, hanya karena terlalu bahagia dengan calon bayinya sampai-sampai ia tak fokus.

"Shinn, k-ka-"

_"Ah, maaf Kira. Nanti aku hubungi lagi, anakku hilang."_

"Apa?" Kira semakin bingung karena ucapan Shinn, ia menatap layar ponselnya. Sial! Sudah dimatikan.

"Lacus," Kira memanggil Lacus yang berada di samping Cagalli.

"Ya?"

"Aku, akan keluar sebentar, tolong jaga Cagalli," ucap Kira yang berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar.

Namun, baru saja menutup pintu ruang perawatan Cagalli, dirinya langsung dikejutkan dengan sosok seseorang yang juga terkejut karena kedatangan Kira yang tiba-tiba.

"Athrun!?"

**＿〆****(****。。****)**

Shinn berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit, saat ia merasa Leona menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Leona," ucapnya dengan pelan sembari memegangi ikat rambut milik Leona yang ia temukan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai rumah sakit.

Shinn langsung berlari lurus ke arah koridor di depannya yang ia yakin, jika Leona pergi ke arah sana. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan keringat yang bercucuran akibat rasa gugup dan takut yang ia rasakan. Takut, jika Leona menghilang.

Dengan penuh kebimbangan, Shinn mempercepat langkah kakinya. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang saat ia akhirnya melihat sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam berlari di depannya, seperti sedang mengejar seseorang. Tanpa melihat ke arah lain dan hanya terfokus pada sosok Leona, Shinn memanggilnya dengan volume suara yang nyaring.

"Leona!"

Mendengar suara teriakan Shinn, gadis kecil berambut hitam itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya, begitu pun dengan dua orang lainnya yang berada tepat empat meter di belakang gadis itu.

**＿〆****(****。。****)**

"Athrun!"

"Kira!"

"Hh, kau mengagetkanku saja." Kira mendesah pelan sembari memegangi dadanya.

Dan Athrun langsung menampakkan raut wajah heran, melihat Kira yang terkesan begitu... panik!

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Athrun.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengecek apa kau sudah sampai atau belum. Ternyata kau sudah ada di depanku. Oh ya, kau belum menemukan Leona?"

"Belum." Athrun menggeleng pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat wajah Athrun yang mulai sedih, Kira menyentuh pelan pundaknya, "Hh, baiklah. Biar aku sekarang yang mencarinya. Kau jaga Cagalli."

Athrun tersenyum mendengar Kira, "Baiklah, terima kasih, Kira."

"Hm, Ath-"

Tap...tap...tap...

"Leona!"

Kira sontak mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mendengar suara seseorang. Jauh di sana, terlihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam berdiri membelakanginya menatap seorang pria yang terlihat berlari menghampirinya.

"Shinn..." Kira berucap dengan sangat pelan begitu ia melihat Shinn berlari mendekati seorang gadis. Suaranya seketika seperti menghilang.

Dan tepat di sampingnya terlihat raut wajah Athrun yang sudah menegang kala melihat sesosok gadis mungil yang berada di depan sana. Sosok gadis mungil yang ia cari keberadaannya.

"Leona."

.

.

.

Shinn nampak bingung melihat dua sosok yang berada di belakang Leona. Tubuhnya seakan terdiam.

_Ada apa ini?_

Dirinya langsung tersadar dari kebingungan yang melandanya, saat ia melihat Leona yang berlari menghampirinya, dan menyentuhnya.

"Papa."

Suasana secara mendadak menjadi tegang dan membingungkan. Baik dari Shinn, Athrun maupun Kira. Mereka terlihat saling menatap dari kejauhan. Dengan Kira yang saling pandang dengan Shinn, dan Athrun yang fokus pada Leona yang kini berada di dekat Shinn.

_'Apa ada suasana yang lebih menegangkan dibanding ini?'_

Kira membatin dan menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Athrun. Jika boleh jujur, ia merasa sangat tegang. Meski rasa tegang yang ia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan Athrun.

_'Apa Leona berlari mengejar pria ini?'_

Shinn memandang Leona dengan gerakan yang pelan. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah sedih Leona, dan genggaman yang ia rasakan dari tangan Leona mulai mengeras.

"Ayah." Leona berkata dengan sangat pelan, meski masih bisa didengar oleh Shinn.

_'Apa maksudnya ini? Apa jangan-jangan, Leona adalah anak Athrun? Dan bila, ada Kira, dan Athrun di sini, berarti...'_

Baru saja Shinn akan mulai berspekulasi, namun secara mendadak pintu ruang perawatan yang ada di dekat Kira, terbuka.

Braaak!

"Kira! Cagalli sudah sadar." Lacus muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang senang.

Namun, raut wajah senang Lacus langsung sirna dan tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang bingung saat melihat Athrun, Kira, beserta dua orang yang berada di depan sana.

"Apa ini?"

Mendengar Lacus, Shinn menjadi hilang kendali. Tak peduli... Ia tak peduli dengan kebingungan yang terjadi di sini. Tubuhnya mendadak beranjak dari tempatnya, berlari menerobos Athrun, Kira dan Lacus yang berada di depan ruang perawatan.

"Cagalli," panggilnya dengan keras.

Sehingga yang dipanggil pun langsung menatapnya dari tempat tidurnya, meski kondisinya masih lemah dan baru saja sadar dari koma-nya. Matanya lalu membulat, dan air matanya pun seketika menetes kala ia melihat pria berambut hitam dengan mata _ruby, _di ambang pintu.

"Kau... Shinn Asuka."

**TBC**

Perang telah usai, waktunya nge-fic(?) lagi hehe...

Holaaaaa,,, XD lama tak ber-OLA(?)-ria. Hehe...

Dan sekarang waktunya ber-ola-ria. Hm, jujur, panda sedikit tegang waktu bikin chap ini -.-''

Haha, gimana? Sudah mulai menemukan titik pencerahan -.-'', salah maksudnya klimaks... hehe... Berarti usia(?) fic ini tidak akan lama lagi, hahaha

**Special thanks: **, **Ffionn**(ah, ceritanya terlalu mengenaskan yah -.-'' eheehhe, gomen, soalnya yg bikin lagi galau #slaped#), **nelshafeena**, **aeni** **hibiki**(iya, makasih semangatnya XD, nih dah lanjut), **Setsuko** **Mizuka**.

i love you... Makasih dukungannya XD

see you next time


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Segala bentuk warning ada di sini(?) -.-'' Don't like Don't read... Simple kan :)

* * *

enjoy it...

_"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

Satu kalimat itu pernah terucap dariku untuknya. Sebuah kalimat yang harusnya kulontarkan untuk gadis yang kucintai.

_"Kumohon, tetaplah di sini. Di sisiku..."_

Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Aku tak sadar... Dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya!

_"Aku mencintaimu..."_

Menerima fakta jika gadis yang aku cintai telah pergi selamanya. Aku seakan tenggelam dalam depresiku. Menerima kenyataan pahit itu, membuatku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri. Tapi...andai saja aku tahu bila akan ada masa depan yang lebih menyakitkan datang menghampiri... Akan lebih baik jika aku menerima, kematian gadisku lebih awal. Karena keterlambatanku dalam menyadari kenyataan pahit ini telah menuai begitu banyak kesedihan.

_"Hentikan... Shinn..."_

Aku telah menyakitinya.

* * *

**OUR LITTLE ANGEL**

.

**.**

**BY. PANDAMWUCHAN**

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Shinn terdiam melihat wajah Cagalli yang sudah berlinangan air mata. _Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar jahat_, batinnya. Memandang wajah Cagalli yang seperti ini membuat Shinn begitu merasa bersalah.

"Cagalli," panggil Shinn dengan pelan sembari memulai langkahnya untuk mendekat ke arah Cagalli. Namun...

BRUK!

Secara mendadak tubuh Shinn terpental saat seseorang baru saja memukul pipinya. Shinn yang terjatuh itu menundukkan wajah sejenak. Ia mulai menengadahkan kepalanya, dan memandang apa yang sudah terjadi. Tepat di hadapannya, seorang pria berdiri dengan tangan terkepal serta raut wajah yang penuh amarah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?"

Teriakan dari pria itu sontak membuat suasana semakin menegang. Pandangan matanya yang tajam, memandang pria berambut hitam yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan penuh kebencian.

Kira sudah akan maju untuk menghampiri Athrun, ia ingin menenangkannya, terlebih saat Athrun lagi-lagi terlihat ingin menghajar Shinn. Tapi...

"Hentikan, ayah!"

Leona yang berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Lacus, langsung berlari menghampiri Shinn yang terduduk itu. Leona lalu menatap Athrun dengan penuh air mata, dan ia berdiri dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan pukul papa Shinn lagi."

Guratan kemarahan semakin mencuat pada diri Athrun, kala mendengar Leona memanggil Shinn dengan sebutan papa.

"Apa!" geram Athrun yang bersiap untuk menghampiri Leona.

"Hentikan!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Cagalli yang akhirnya angkat suara melihat kejadian ini. Cagalli tak pernah menyangka jika kehadiran Shinn membuat amarah Athrun memuncak, walaupun ia sebenarnya juga memendam amarah terhadap Shinn.

"Cukup, Athrun!" lirih Cagalli yang terus saja menangis.

Melihat hal itu, dengan sekejap Athrun pun beralih pada Cagalli, menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, tak lupa dikecup-kecupnya puncak kepala Cagalli.

"Cagalli." Suara Athrun bergetar.

Melihat Athrun yang sudah beralih pada Cagalli, membuat Kira memutuskan untuk menghampiri Shinn yang masih terduduk dengan wajah yang shock.

"Shinn." Kira mengulurkan tangannya pada Shinn.

Shinn yang melihat pun menyambut uluran tangan Kira. Ia berdiri dan memandang Athrun memeluk erat Cagalli. Tapi, ia tak akan bisa berada di dalam ruangan ini lebih lama lagi. Karena Kira telah membawanya pergi menuju keluar bersamaan dengan Lacus dan Leona, meninggalkan Athrun dan Cagalli berdua.

**( _ )**

"Jangan bergerak," ucap Kira yang mengobati memar di pipi kanan Shinn.

Shinn hanya terdiam, walau sesekali terdengar suara lenguhan dari bibirnya, karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Matanya sibuk menatap Leona yang duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di taman rumah sakit, tepat 5 meter dari posisinya yang juga duduk di bangku bersama Kira.

Wajahnya lalu menunduk, saat ia merasa jika Kira sudah selesai menangani memar di pipinya. Sorot matanya langsung sayu, menatap ke bawah. Ada yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Aku yakin jika saat ini kau sedang memikirkan mereka."

Shinn spontan menatap Kira, lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya, "Mm," angguknya pelan.

Kira pun menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku dan menatap dua orang gadis yang berada jauh di sana.

"Kau merasa bingung dengan kejadian ini?" tanya Kira.

Shinn menggeleng, "Tidak... Hanya saja, aku tak akan menyangka jika Athrun sangat membenciku. Tapi itu wajar, karena aku sudah menyentuh seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi."

"Shinn," Kira menyentuh pundak Shinn secara perlahan, "Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Athrun begitu sangat marah," Kira memandang Leona.

Shinn yang menatap Kira jadi ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Leona.

"Ini tentang Leona."

"Maksudmu?"

Kira mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah menunjukkan raut wajah yang begitu sedih... "Sebenarnya..."

**(╯****︵╰****,)**

Athrun yang sedari tadi memeluk Cagalli akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapinya wajah Cagalli yang masih saja meneteskan air mata. Dikecupnya perlahan kening Cagalli, kemudian dihapusnya air mata yang membekas di pipi Cagalli.

Cagalli menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan, ditundukkannya wajahnya. Ada rasa takut bila ia memandang wajah Athrun. Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia menggenggam balik tangan Athrun yang sudah menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Maaf," ucap Cagalli dengan pelan.

"Maaf, Athrun," lirihnya lagi yang kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Athrun darinya. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia bicarakan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mengungkit kejadian yang terjadi barusan.

"Aku... Maaf, Athrun," lirihnya yang masih saja menunduk.

Athrun diam dan menatap Cagalli dengan pandangan lembut. Tapi raut wajah Athrun seketika berubah menjadi sangat pilu, saat ia melihat Cagalli yang mulai memegangi perutnya, yang tentunya membuat air mata Athrun tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Direngkuhnya tubuh Cagalli, saat Cagalli kembali terisak.

"Maaf..."

Berulang kali kata itu terlontar dari bibir Cagalli. Membuat Athrun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membelai lembut rambut Cagalli. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir Athrun, melainkan hanya butiran air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari kedua matanya. Saat ini tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa mewakili perasaannya. Hanya air mata... Ya, air mata.

**（；****_****・）**

Lacus tak henti-hentinya membelai-belai lembut rambut Leona yang kini tengah bersandar di sampingnya. Tangan mungil Leona terlihat sedang memegangi perut buncitnya dengan perlahan. Sudah beberapa menit mereka berdua berdiam diri seperti ini tanpa ada pembicaraan, tapi,

"Bibi," suara lembut Leona memecah heningnya suasana di antara mereka.

Leona lalu mengambil jarak beberapa centi dari Lacus. Ia memandang bibi tersayangnya itu, "Mengapa ayah memukul papa Shinn?"

Mata Lacus membulat, pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Leona mampu membuatnya diam seribu bahasa.

"Dan apa yang sudah terjadi pada ibu? Mengapa ibu bisa berada di sini? Apa ibu sakit karena Leona pergi dari rumah? Apa Leona sudah membuat ayah dan ibu menjadi sedih? Tapi, bukankah ayah dan ibu tidak menginginkan Leona. Mereka bertengkar karena Leona. Apa salah Leona?"

Lacus membelai-belai kembali kepala Leona. Senyum kesedihan terpancar dari wajah cantiknya yang menatap Leona dengan penuh rasa iba. Lacus mengerti dengan keadaan Leona yang begitu merasa tertekan dan sakit. Tuhan, mengapa anak sekecil ini harus merasakan pahitnya hidup?

"Mengapa tidak Leona tanyakan saja langsung pada ayah dan ibu?"

Leona menggeleng, "Leona takut."

Lacus menarik tangan Leona agar gadis kecil ini mendekat padanya, "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, sayang. Bibi yakin jika ayah dan ibu mampu menjawab semua yang kau tanyakan. Lagipula, Leona kangen dengan ayah dan ibu 'kan?"

**(╯****︵╰****,)**

Mata yang membulat sempurna, mulut yang terbuka tanpa kata, dan keringat yang mengucur deras di pelipis, mampu menjelaskan jika saat ini Shinn Asuka telah dilanda rasa shock yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang baru saja tiba, maksudnya baru saja bertemu dengan semua kawan lamanya dalam satu tempat, harus menerima pahitnya kenyataan. Iris yang senada dengan warna darah itu lalu melirik ke depan, memandangi seorang gadis kecil yang berada dalam pelukan salah satu sahabat _pink_-nya.

Ia sempat termenung untuk beberapa saat, dan kembali sadar saat ia melihat dua sosok yang berada di depan sana berdiri dari tempatnya dan beranjak pergi memasuki gedung Rumah Sakit.

"Kira," panggilnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Kira.

"Katakan jika apa yang kudengar ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan."

Kira menunduk dan memasang ekspresi wajah yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Entah sedih, marah, atau bimbang. Semua ekspresi itu tercampur aduk.

"Itu benar, Shinn. Leona adalah putrimu dengan Cagalli."

Mendengar itu, kontan membuat Shinn segera menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya dan terisak. Bersyukur di taman itu hanya ada dirinya dan Kira, sehingga tak akan ada orang lain yang melihat dirinya menangis. Tapi, apa yang membuatnya begitu histeris? Yang jelas, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Kira segera merangkul pundak Shinn begitu ia mendengar Shinn terisak. Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung Shinn yang sudah bergetar hebat. Lagi-lagi Kira memasang raut wajah sedih. Ia mengerti mengapa Shinn menangis. Shinn begitu menyesali perbuatannya sampai-sampai ia menangis pilu, karena tak tahu lagi harus seperti apa.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku merasa sangat menyesal. Kini aku tahu mengapa Athrun dan Cagalli sangat membenciku."

"Shinn."

"Aku sangat menyedihkan."

**(=;ェ;=)**

Athrun terdiam memandangi wajah Cagalli yang sudah kembali memejamkan kedua matanya untuk masuk ke alam mimpinya. Tangan besarnya dengan setia membelai dan mengelus kepala Cagalli. Matanya menampakkan sebuah kehampaan. Tak ada senyum yang terukir, hanya ada ekspresi datar.

"Athrun."

Athrun melirik ke belakang dan melihat Lacus yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tampak seorang gadis kecil tengah berlindung di balik tubuh Lacus. Athrun tahu, pastilah itu Leona, putri tercintanya.

Lacus menoleh ke belakang dan terlihat seperti memberi isyarat pada seorang anak kecil yang berlindung di belakang tubuhnya untuk segera keluar dan menghampiri Athrun.

"Ayo, Leona, tak apa," bisik Lacus yang tersenyum pada Leona.

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit lusuh, mengangguk perlahan dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tep...

Langkahnya terhenti, melihat pria itu, ayahnya yang sedang duduk di dekat ibunya yang terbaring di atas ranjang, ia pun bisa melihat tangan ayahnya yang tak pernah lepas untuk membelai lembut kepala ibunya. Apakah mereka sudah berbaikan? Batinnya mencoba untuk berkompromi. Ia tahu jika hari itu orang tuanya bertengkar memperdebatkan tentang dirinya. Ia tahu keberadaannya terasa begitu salah. Tapi...

"Ayah." Air matanya menetes melihat ayahnya sudah mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuknya.

Tep...

Secara pelan namun pasti, langkah kecilnya telah membawanya ke dalam pelukan ayahnya. Hangat, pelukan yang sungguh hangat. Leona lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang terbesit di benaknya ketika melihat wajah sang ayah.

"Mengapa ayah tidak tersenyum?"

Athrun mempererat rengkuhannya pada Leona. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya perlahan. "Maaf, untuk saat ini. Ayah belum bisa tersenyum."

Leona sekejap membalas pelukan erat yang diberikan Athrun, "Ayah."

Lacus menangis melihat moment yang terjadi di depan matanya. Air matanya menetes karena ia begitu tak kuasa membendung perasaan sedih yang sedari tadi ada di hatinya. Dalam batinnya, ia berharap jika semua ini akan cepat berakhir.

Berakhir dengan baik tentunya.

**(T_T)**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Shinn yang awalnya termenung, tiba-tiba tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kira. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan, lalu kembali menunduk. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kira sedikit gusar. Semenjak ia menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi, Shinn hanya memberikan respon yang begitu mengkhawatirkan.

Begitu pun dengan Shinn yang sebenarnya merasa sangat tak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini. Begitu banyak kenyataan pahit yang ia dengar. Mengenai Cagalli yang telah melahirkan anaknya, Leona, dan Athrun yang bersedia bertanggung jawab untuk menjadi ayah Leona.

"Jika saja, aku tidak pergi waktu itu. Apa hal ini akan terjadi?"

Kira menunduk mendengar ucapan Shinn.

"Dan jika saja aku tidak kembali ke sini saat ini. Apa hal ini juga akan terjadi?"

Shinn memandang kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan diterpa angin, "Begitu banyak yang terbesit di benakku."

"Shinn."

"Entah keputusan yang akan aku buat ini akan menyakiti semua atau tidak. Tapi," Shinn memandang Kira dengan pandangan yang sangat serius. "Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini."

"..."

"Aku akan membawa Leona bersamaku."

**(TAT)**

Lacus membuka jaket yang ada di tubuhnya dan melilitkannya ke tubuh Leona yang sudah tertidur di atas sofa yang ada di dalam ruang perawatan Cagalli. Dibelainya secara perlahan rambut hitam Leona. Ia lalu menatap Athrun yang menggenggam erat tangan Cagalli. Senyum kesedihan terpancar dari wajah manis Lacus. Hh, moment bahagia yang terjadi di antara Athrun dan Leona membuatnya senang. Melihat mereka berbagi pelukan hangat, walau hanya sebentar tapi sudah cukup menenangkan hati Leona, meski ada satu hati yang masih membeku.

"Sepertinya, Leona sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Athrun." Lacus membelai lembut kepala Leona.

Lima menit berlalu, Lacus tak juga mendengar suara Athrun. Athrun hanya diam menunduk dan memegangi tangan Cagalli. Tentu saja Lacus menjadi murung kembali melihat sikap Athrun.

"Athrun-"

"Apa Kira masih berada di sini?"

Lacus tersentak saat mendengar Athrun yang menanyakan keberadaan Kira secara tiba-tiba. Ia menegak liurnya dengan perasaan yang gundah. "Hm, sepertinya begitu. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Cagalli. Sorot matanya nampak kosong, namun ada aura ketegasan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan permohonan Cagalli padanya."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

ini pertama kalinya... panda :'D /in tears/ saat buat chap ini...

maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Fic lain akan diupdet segera (mungkin) :3

**special thanks to : ojou rizky, cyaaz, mufylin, popcaga, aeni hibiki, setsuko mizuka, miliuna rash, nelshafeena athha zala, fuyu aki, tisaa, lezala, ffion.**

Dan juga, makasih banget buat silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca OLA :)

see you next time...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Segala bentuk warning ada di sini(?) chap ini **sangat di-warning!** hati-hati terhadap kalimat ambigu -.-'' Don't like Don't read... Simple kan :)

enjoy it...

* * *

"Athrun, maafkan aku...," lirih Cagalli sembari memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya semakin menunduk tak ingin melihat Athrun. Takut, Cagalli takut. Apakah Athrun akan marah padanya, karena ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang dapat membuat hubungan mereka menjadi semakin renggang. Karena Cagalli telah...

Sret!

Tangis Cagalli mulai sedikit mereda sesaat ia merasakan pelukan yang diberikan oleh Athrun. "Ath-" mendadak Cagalli terdiam saat ia merasa tubuh Athrun yang bergetar saat memeluknya. Matanya juga membulat sempurna, saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Athrun.

Tes...

Air mata Athrun sukses jatuh mengenai pipi Cagalli. Ini tentu saja membuat hati Cagalli menjadi semakin teriris. Athrun menangis... Athrun menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Athrun," ucap Cagalli yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Athrun. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Athrun secara perlahan, berusaha untuk menenangkan hati Athrun, Suaminya. Demi Haumea, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia melihat Athrun menangis di hadapannya. Menangis karenanya. Cagalli pun menjadi semakin merasa bersalah...

_Apa aku sejahat ini padamu, Athrun..._

Dengan penuh kasih, Cagalli membelai lembut kepala Athrun. Cagalli sadar, jika ia sudah sering melukai hati Athrun. Dan air mata Athrun yang telah tumpah ini pun karena Cagalli yang terlalu bersikap egois. "Athrun..."

.

.

.

_8 tahun yang lalu_

_BRUK!_

_Ke-kenapa? Kenapa Athrun berada di sini?_

_"Cagalli! Itu kau, Cagalli. Buka pintunya, tolonglah, Cagalli."_

_Tubuh Cagalli mendadak gemetar mendengar suara Athrun yang memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk membuka pintu. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Bagaimana bisa Athrun menemukannya? Luna... Pasti Luna, batin Cagalli. Cagalli pun tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan tubuhnya, menahan agar pintu yang ada di belakangnya tidak terbuka._

_"Cagalli... Kumohon."_

_"Pulanglah, Athrun!" perintah Cagalli dengan sedikit berteriak. Air matanya mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya._

_"Aku... Tidak! Pergilah Athrun." Kini air mata sudah sukses jatuh membasahi pipinya. Berusaha ia menahan isakan tangis dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Tak ingin Athrun mendengar tangisannya. Namun, secara mendadak rasa mual kembali menyerang Cagalli. Kepalanya juga terasa sangat pusing. Dengan sangat terpaksa Cagalli harus beranjak dari tempatnya menuju toilet. Namun..._

_Bruk!_

_Mendengar suara dari dalam apartemen, langsung membuyarkan rasa shock yang awalnya masih Athrun rasakan. Cukup! Sudah cukup! Dengan sigap Athrun mendobrak pintu dan menemukan Cagalli yang sudah terduduk dengan lemas, sembari memegangi perutnya. Cagalli juga menutup mulutnya._

_"Caga-" ucapan Athrun terhenti saat ia melihat Cagalli terisak. Ada apa sebenarnya? Dengan perlahan ia mulai mendekat ke arah Cagalli. Berjongkok di hadapan Cagalli. Hendak ia membelai lembut kepalanya._

_Grep!_

_Athrun yang awalnya berjongkok langsung terduduk saat Cagalli memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Tangisan pun pecah dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan apartemen. _

_"Athrun..." ucap Cagalli sembari mencengkram baju Athrun dengan kuat. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di dada Athrun. Air matanya bercucuran dengan deras, serta tangisannya yang terdengar begitu pilu._

_Athrun sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang ia lakukan hanya memeluk Cagalli secara erat. Tak lupa ia ciumi kepala Cagalli, dan tangannya yang dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk punggung Cagalli._

_"Aku ada di sini, Cagalli."_

.

.

.

Cagalli melepas pelukannya dan ditatapnya wajah Athrun yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Tangan kirinya meraih pipi Athrun. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua mata indah Athrun. Senyum kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya. Lalu tangan kanannya yang memegang erat tangan Athrun. Cagalli lalu memejamkan matanya dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara dirinya dan Athrun.

Tangan kanan Athrun pun bergerak memeluk Cagalli, memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan menipiskan jarak yang masih terasa di antara tubuh mereka.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka berdua mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Berusaha untuk menelusuri setiap perasaan yang ada. Cagalli kembali menunjukkan senyum kesedihan di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kedua pipi Athrun.

"Apa selama ini kau merasa bahagia, Athrun?"

.

.

.

_"Hei, apa yang kau inginkan di hari pernikahan kita, Cagalli?" Tanya Athrun saat mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman. Cagalli terlihat menyandarkan tubuhnya di tubuh Athrun. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain._

_"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu saja," ucap Cagalli dengan pelan._

_Mendengar jawaban yang terlontar membuat Athrun diam, dan memandangi pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tangannya dengan setia membelai kepala Cagalli._

_Menikah..._

_Benar... Mereka berdua telah memutuskan untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Seminggu setelah kejadian di mana Athrun berhasil menemukan Cagalli, sebuah rahasia menyakitkan yang Cagalli simpan dengan rapat akhirnya terbongkar. Awalnya sangat sulit bagi Athrun untuk menerima, tapi... Ia sadar jika saat ini Cagalli membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopangnya berdiri dengan tegar. Dan orang itu adalah Athrun._

_Mata Athrun lalu melirik ke perut Cagalli. Masih datar, namun ada jiwa di dalamnya. Rahang Athrun mengatup keras. Ada amarah yang membara setiap kali ia melihat ke arah perut Cagalli. Ia marah, sangat marah. Bukan pada Cagalli, melainkan pada orang itu._

_Orang yang telah melukai perasaannya dan perasaan Cagalli..._

.

.

.

"Apa kau merasa bahagia bersamaku, Athrun? Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Cagalli dengan wajah yang begitu pilu dan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Ia yakin, Athrun... Pasti akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tentang perasaannya selama ini.

.

.

.

_Suasana bahagia dan haru memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Musik yang mengalun dengan indah, mengiringi sebuah acara pernikahan yang digelar sederhana. Cagalli nampak cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Dan Athrun yang terlihat semakin tampan dengan jas berwarna putih. Mereka berdua, terlihat begitu sempurna. _

_"Apa aku terlihat cantik?" tanya Cagalli pada Kira yang hadir bersama Lacus dalam acara pernikahannya. Ada senyum bahagia di wajah Cagalli._

_Kira sempat terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Berpikir kalimat apa yang harus ia lontarkan. Apakah sebuah pertanyaan, mengapa kau menikah secepat ini Cagalli? Apa kau menikah karena cintamu pada Athrun? Atau... Demi janin yang ada dalam dirimu? Entahlah, semua pertanyaan itu membuat kepala Kira menjadi pusing. Dengan cepat ia singkirkan semua pertanyaan bodoh itu, lalu tersenyum. Dipeluknya tubuh Cagalli dengan penuh kehangatan. Apa pun yang Cagalli pilih, adalah yang terbaik._

_"Kau, sangat sempurna hari ini, Cagalli."_

_Athrun diam menatapi kedua kakak-adik yang saling berpelukan itu. Lagi-lagi sorot matanya menatap ke arah perut Cagalli. Ada sebuah harapan setiap kali ia menatap perut yang sebentar lagi akan membuncit itu. Harapan akan masa depan mereka semua._

.

.

.

Athrun menatapi wajah Cagalli dengan perasaan yang sangat bingung. Ada apa ini? Mengapa secara tiba-tiba Cagalli bertanya seperti itu? "Cagalli."

"Apa kau bahagia Athrun?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibir Cagalli. Membuat Athrun sedikit gusar, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

.

.

.

_Athrun terdiam membisu saat ia melihat seorang bayi yang baru saja lahir dan berada dalam gendongan seorang perawat. Wajahnya shock, dan ada beberapa keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Mengapa? Bayi ini..._

_"Selamat, Tuan. Istri Anda telah melahirkan seorang putri yang sangat cantik," ucap perawat itu sembari menyerahkah bayi mungil itu kepada Athrun._

_Athrun diam dan tidak merespon ucapan sang perawat, namun dirinya tetap menyambut bayi mungil yang diberikan kepadanya. Kemudian, perawat itu memilih untuk meninggalkan kedua pasang suami-istri ini, karena memang sudah dirasa, ada aura tidak menyenangkan yang tercipta._

_Brak!_

_Hening menyelimuti mereka setelah perawat itu pergi. Cagalli menatap Athrun yang memandangi putrinya dalam pelukan. Ada rasa was-was dalam batin Cagalli. Bayi itu... Bayi yang mereka nantikan selama 9 bulan. _

_Memiliki rambut yang hitam..._

_Air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mata Cagalli. Ingin ia berbicara akan hal ini, namun harus ia urungkan, karena secara tiba-tiba ia tenggelam dalam rasa shock yang luar biasa. "Athrun," ucapnya dengan sangat pelan saat ia melihat Athrun yang menangis sambil memeluk dan menciumi wajah bayi mungil yang berada dalam gendongannya._

_Mengapa kau menangis? Cagalli bertanya dalam hatinya. Inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat Athrun menangis. Tak bisa diartikan, sangat ambigu. Cagalli tak bisa menebak suasana hati Athrun. Bahkan dilihat dari raut wajah serta curahan air matanya. Cagalli tak tahu, apakah itu air mata kebahagiaan akan lahirnya bayi mereka? Atau karena kesedihan karena hidup akan terasa begitu berat, karena ketidakmiripan mereka dengan sang bayi._

.

.

.

"Aku bertanya, apakah kau bahagia, Athrun?" Cagalli menatap Athrun yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya lalu bergerak hendak menyentuh wajah Athrun. Namun, Athrun menepisnya.

"Athrun." Cagalli menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Athrun. Digenggamnya tangan Athrun dengan erat. "Aku ingin mendengar isi hatimu, Athrun. Aku sadar, jika selama ini aku terus saja menyakitimu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku bodoh saat itu. Dan sekarang pun aku terlihat semakin bodoh. Aku... Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan segera. Ath-"

"Aku..." ucap Athrun yang menatap sendu ke bawah. Ia lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya kembali bergetar. "Merasa tersiksa dengan semua ini."

Tes...

Tak dapat Cagalli hindari, jika saat ini air matanya lagi-lagi mengalir membasahi pipinya usai mendengar pengakuan Athrun. Ditatapnya Athrun dengan sangat sedih, ia tahu jika saat-saat inilah Athrun merasa sangat terpuruk.

"Aku lelah membohongi perasaanku." Isak tangis Athrun mulai terdengar.

"Athrun."

"Aku tak mengerti. Berusaha aku menjalaninya, mengubur semua perasaan egoisku, aku ingin kalian bahagia. Tapi..." tubuh Athrun semakin bergetar. Dan Cagalli dengan segera meraih tubuh Athrun masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tersiksa, Cagalli." Cagalli mengangguk dan menciumi kepala Athrun dengan penuh kasih.

"Maaf, tapi aku lelah dengan semua ini."

* * *

**OUR LITTLE ANGEL**

.

.

BY. PANDAMWUCHAN

CHAPTER 11

* * *

"Apa Kira masih berada di sini?"

Lacus tersentak saat mendengar Athrun yang menanyakan keberadaan Kira secara tiba-tiba. Ia menegak liurnya dengan perasaan yang gundah. "Hm, sepertinya begitu. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Cagalli yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sorot matanya nampak kosong, namun ada aura ketegasan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan permohonan Cagalli padanya."

Lacus menatap Athrun dengan pandangan yang sangat gugup. "Permohonan apa, Athrun?"

Masih dengan memandangi wajah Cagalli, Athrun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Cagalli yang sedari tadi ia genggam. "Mengenai hak asuh Leona."

**o(Our Little Angel)o**

Kira terdiam dan membisu ketika mendengar keputusan Shinn. Membawa Leona? Apa Shinn sudah gila? Mengapa ia harus membuat keputusan senekat itu, terlebih dalam kondisi seperti ini?

"Shinn, aku yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan." Kira mencoba untuk mengubah keputusan Shinn.

Dan Shinn menatap Kira yang terlihat shock, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, Kira. Aku rasa aku memang harus membawa Leona."

Tch...

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin membawanya? Apa alasanmu?" Suara Kira mendadak naik satu oktaf. Cukup! Ia tidak begitu setuju dengan keputusan Shinn.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya, Kira. Aku tidak ingin ada lagi yang tersakiti!" Shinn mulai emosi dengan keadaan ini.

Tch, Kira mendecak kesal. Sorot matanya menajam, tangannya terkepal. Entah mengapa keputusan Shinn kali ini membuatnya marah. Sangat marah. Karena jujur saja, Kira tidak begitu setuju bila Shinn membawa Leona. Tindakan Shinn hanya akan menyakiti Athrun dan Cagalli.

"Aku akan tetap membawa Leona."

"Apa katamu?!" Dengan kuat Kira mengangkkat kerah kemeja Shinn. Kilat kemarahan terlihat dengan jelas. Bahkan Kira yakin, bila saat ini ia ingin memukul wajah Shinn.

"HENTIKAN, KIRA!"

Kira dan Shinn serempak menoleh ke samping. Di sana sudah ada Lacus yang menatap mereka sambil menangis, lalu Athrun yang hanya diam melihat kejadian ini.

"Hentikan!" Lacus menghampiri Kira dan memeluknya erat, membuat Kira akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya pada Shinn. Dipeluknya tubuh Lacus. "Maaf," ucap Kira.

Kira lalu melihat Athrun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di sana dan menatapnya. "Ada apa, Athrun?"

Athrun menatap Kira dengan pandangan datar, ia harus menyampaikan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan Cagalli. "Cagalli menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan ini semua padamu. Ia rasa, bila kau mendengarkan permintaannya, kau akan mempertimbangkannya."

Pandangan Kira menyipit mendengar Athrun berbicara. Tangannya yang memeluk Lacus, sedikit mengepal. Ia yakin, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia dengar. "Apa itu?"

Athrun menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan, lalu ditatapnya Kira dengan serius. "Cagalli tidak ingin kau menghalangi Shinn."

Hening sejenak.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu!?" geram Kira sembari menatap Athrun. Sudah ia duga, ia tidak harus mendengarkan Athrun. Dengan cepat ia membawa Lacus meninggalkan Athrun dan Shinn. Mereka berdua sama saja! Batin Kira. Dan saat hendak melewati Athrun.

"Cagalli yakin, jika Shinn pasti akan membawa Leona."

Kira berhenti berjalan. Namun ia masih tidak menatap Athrun.

"Cagalli..."

.

.

.

_"Athrun, aku mengerti, aku mengerti." Cagalli berusaha menenangkan Athrun yang sedang kacau balau. Ia lalu mengangkat wajah Athrun, agar Athrun mau melihatnya, menatap matanya._

_"Aku mengerti," ucapnya yang kemudian mencium kening Athrun. "Semua ini memang harus berakhir, Athrun."_

.

.

.

"Cagalli ingin, agar kau tidak menghalangi Shinn. Ki-"

BRUK!

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong darimu, Athrun!" teriak Kira setelah memukul Athrun hingga terjatuh. Hh, jujur saja, Kira sudah benar-benar muak dengan permasalahan ini. Dan entah mengapa, mendengar Athrun yang mendukung Shinn untuk membawa Leona, membuatnya sangat marah.

"Permintaan Cagalli atau bukan, aku tetap tidak akan mengizinkan Shinn untuk membawa Leona!" tegas Kira pada Athrun yang sudah berdiri tegap.

Athrun memandang Kira masih dengan pandangan yang datar. "Aku tak mengerti apa alasanmu menghalangi Shinn."

"Dan aku tak mengerti apa alasanmu membiarkan Shinn membawa Leona. Tidakkah kau sadari jika Leona adalah anak kalian berdua? Anak yang sudah kalian besarkan bersama. Semudah itu kau memberikannya pada Shinn? Hh, maaf Shinn," Kira memandang Shinn sejenak, "tapi aku tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu. Ini bisa menyakiti Ca-"

"Cagalli sudah setuju, Kira. Dan kami sudah memutuskannya."

"Diam kau!" hardik Kira pada Athrun. Ia lalu menatap Lacus yang berada di sampingnya. Oh Tuhan, sekarang Lacus merasa sangat takut dengan kondisi ini. Terlebih pada Kira.

Kira menghela napasnya. Dirangkulnya istri tercintanya, dan diajaknya untuk memasuki gedung Rumah Sakit. Tidak ada lagi yang ingin ia bahas saat ini, baik dengan Shinn atau pun Athrun. Dia hanya butuh penjelasan dari Cagalli.

**o(Our Little Angel)o**

Kira membuka pintu ruang perawatan Cagalli dan menemukan Cagalli yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya, menatap langit melalui jendela. Kira juga melihat Leona yang masih tertidur dengan berselimutkan jaket Lacus, di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sejenak, dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah Lacus. "Lacus, kau bisa menungguku di mobil sekarang," ucapnya atau yang lebih tepatnya memerintah.

Lacus mengangguk pelan, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kira, Cagalli, dan Leona.

"Katakan padaku. Apa benar kau akan membiarkan Shinn membawa Leona?"

Cagalli menoleh ke arah Kira. Ia mengangguk pelan, "Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, kalian semua sudah tidak waras." Kira bergegas menghampiri Leona. Digendongnya Leona yang masih tertidur itu.

"Kau mau apa, Kira?" tanya Cagalli begitu ia melihat Kira berusaha membawa Leona.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersikap bodoh, Cagalli."

"Kira! Kau tidak mengerti. Memang beginilah seharusnya."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Cagalli. Kau tidak mengerti," ucap Kira dengan raut wajah yang begitu pilu. Kira lalu membawa Leona pergi dari ruang perawatan Cagalli, tanpa mempedulikan Cagalli yang sudah terisak dan berteriak padanya, agar tak melakukan hal ini.

**o(Our Little Angel)o**

Hening menyelimuti suasana di antara Athrun dan Shinn. Keduanya terlihat berdiam diri. Tak ada satupun yang bergerak dari posisi masing-masing setelah Kira dan Lacus meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka, tetap terdiam.

Shinn melirik sejenak ke arah Athrun. Ia yakin jika saat ini Athrun sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya, terlihat dari raut wajah yang menegang. Shinn menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan perkataan Athrun, jika Cagalli merelakan Leona untuk Shinn. Aku tidak mengerti, batin Shinn. Sibuk memahami maksud ucapan tersebut, membuat Shinn melamun. Tapi, ia spontan tersadar ketika ia melihat Athrun yang ingin beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" cegat Shinn.

Athrun menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya Shinn dengan pandangan yang amat tajam. "Apa?"

Shinn memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh Athrun yang seperti ini memang menakutkan. Shinn mungkin bisa dipukul habis-habisan oleh Athrun. "A-aku ingin kau menjelaskan maksud ucapanmu tadi, Athrun."

Tch, decak Athrun yang memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ke depan. "Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa yang kukatakan."

"Bukan begitu. Aku memang mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Cagalli tahu aku berniat untuk membawa Leona?"

Tatapan Athrun mendadak sendu. Ditatapnya dedaunan yang berjatuhan karena diterpa angin. "Tentu saja ia tahu. Mendengar Leona yang memanggilmu papa, aku tak tahu apakah kalian sudah tahu hubungan kalian berdua. Tapi, melihat kejadian ini. Cagalli yakin, kau... Pasti berniat membawa Leona."

"Tapi mengapa? Aku-"

"Kau ingin berakhir kan?" ucap Athrun yang membuat Shinn terdiam. "Hh, Cagalli juga ingin semua ini berakhir, rasa sakit ini, semuanya. Dan, ia rasa jalan seperti ini memang harus ditempuh. Meski Cagalli tahu, jika Kira akan menghalangimu. Makanya ia memintaku untuk menyampaikan keinginannya pada Kira. Meski sekarang Kira tidak mengerti apa yang kita semua inginkan."

"Athrun."

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan. Kau boleh membawa Leona kapan pun kau mau," ucap Athrun yang pergi meninggalkan Shinn seorang diri.

**O(Our Little Angel)o**

"Athrun."

Bergegas Athrun menghampiri Cagalli begitu ia melihat Cagalli yang lagi-lagi terisak dan menangis.

"Ada apa, Cagalli?" tanya Athrun yang memeluk Cagalli.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Athrun. Kita harus bicara pada Kira. Kira... Telah membawa pergi Leona."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf, jika kalian merasa kecewa dengan chap ini :'D

tapi tetep baca ya, jangan dilewatkan(?), karena chap depan adalah chap terakhir dari OLA. /gegulingan/

ini cuplikan dari chap depan

_"Leona telah pergi."_

_._

_"Kira, kumohon-"_

_"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi!"_

_._

_"Apakah paman menyembunyikan sesuatu?"_

_"Lacus, jangan menangis."_

_._

_"Apa ibu berniat membuang Leona?!"_

_Apa arti Leona bagi ibu?_

_._

_"Athrun, kau tak ingin pergi? Hanya ini kesempatanmu untuk bertemu dengannya."_

_._

_"Papa menyayangimu. Kau anakku, anakku, Leona."_

_._

_Semuanya menangis._

_Tangisan terakhir. Air mata terakhir pun telah siap untuk dicurahkan. Apakah ini akan berakhir bahagia? Atau sebaliknya..._

_-our Little Angel-_

_Final chapter_

* * *

**Special thanks to: Setsuko Mizuka, aeni hibiki, MuFylin, Fuyu Aki, Cyaaz, Neerval-Li, Ffionn, milliuna rash, NelshAZ, tisaa, Guest**

**aeni hibiki : **terima kasih sudah mau mereview aeni-san :) . hm penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Cagalli? semoga chap ini bisa menjawabnya :D

**milliuna rash: **nooo, i'm not ToT hm, aduh mili-san buat panda spechless nih -.-" hm, semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya :D

**tisaa: **ahahaha, irit kata XD . aaah, hontonii arigatouuu tisa-san T_T *terharu* silahkan baca dan review lagi jika berminat :D

**Guest: **ini udah lanjut,,, makasih reviewnya :D

see you next time (=; _ ;=)


End file.
